


Until I Make You Mine

by LiquifiedStars



Series: Until AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is a good friend, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila is a liar, Not compatible with season 3 finale, Romance, Sequel, adrienette - Freeform, gabriel redemption, post-reveal, sprinkle of Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: Sequel to ‘Until I Heard You Sing’Adrien knows one thing for certain, he wants to marry Marinette, and with his father’s deteriorating health he would prefer sooner rather than later. Will Adrien and Marinette get their happy ever after, or will Lila find a way to interfere with their plans?Can be read on it’s own, but reading the first book would give more context.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here finally is the sequel to ‘Until I Heard You Sing’  
While this story could be read on its own, I highly recommend reading the first book first as it will add more context to the story 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this continued story

Nino sat on Adrien’s bed as he watched his blonde friend walk up and down his room, wringing his hands. “Dude, will you sit down for two seconds, you’re making me feel dizzy watching you.” Adrien stopped in his tracks, not realising he had been pacing, before sitting down next to his best friend. Nino looked with concern at the pained look on Adrien’s face as he held his hands together between his knees slightly hunched over. “What’s this about man? Did you have a fight with Marinettte or something?” Adrien’s eyes shot open wide.

“What? No, nothing like that!” Adrien started rubbing his hands on his knees. When did they start to get so sweaty?

“Well whatever it is can you just spit it out?” Nino threw an arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “Seriously dude, it can’t be that bad. I mean, I don’t think anything could surprise me as much as when you told us you’re Chat Noir!” Adrien nodded his head. After all, he was the one who had rung Nino saying he was desperate to talk to him.

“Okay.” Adrien said more to himself as he breathed out. “You know how Marinette was doing that internship at my father’s company over summer?” Nino nodded in acknowledgement. “Well, one of the things we noticed was that she doesn’t have a lot of space to work in when she is outside of the office. I mean her room at home has practically been taken over by mannequins and fabric since she insists on taking a lot of the work home with her.” Nino was looking puzzled and began to wonder what any of this had to do with him. “Well, my father suggested that Marinette should take over one of the spare rooms here and make it her own personal work space.”

“Alright.” Nino knitted his eyebrows together. “Is that a problem? I mean, I thought you would like the idea of having Marinette around more. You two are practically glued at the hip anyway.”

“I don’t have a problem with it.” Adrien was back up and pacing again. “It’s a really good idea, but I know Marinette when she gets going on a project she stays up half the night and that would mean getting her home at odd hours and agh.” Adrien flopped into his computer chair letting it spin him around. “I know father wouldn’t care if she crashed here for the night, I just don’t like doing that. As it is it feels like she spits half her life between here and the bakery, not to mention the office. It’s just too much running around for her you know what I mean?”

Nino suddenly had a light bulb moment in between trying to decipher Adrien’s roundabout and convoluted narrative. “I get it dude, you want to ask Marinette to move in with you? Am I right?” Nino’s look of triumph vanished as the blonde boy slowly shook his head.

“No Nino, I don’t want Marinette to just move in here.” Adrien got up and went over to his bedside table. Nino watched as he opened the draw, taking out a small back box and handing it to him. Nino opened the box to be greeted with the sight of a princess cut diamond on a rose gold band.

“Whoa duuuude.” Nino drawled. “Where did you get this and does your dad know about it?”

Adrien sat back down next to Nino, taking the box back and staring intently at the ring. “It was my mother’s engagement ring. Father gave it to me the day he came home from the hospital after his heart attack. He told me to put it somewhere safe until the right time.” Adrien sighed as he flopped back onto the bed. “It’s been taunting me in that draw for the last 4 months now.” Adrien covered his face with his hands.

Nino sat in thought while Adrien huffed. It had been a crazy few months for the tight group of friends. Not only had Adrien and Marinette finally gotten together, but everyone was now pursuing their dream jobs while making their way in the world as adults. There had been no Akumas for so long now, no one really remembered when the last one had been. It was as though Hawk Moth had just dropped off the face of the Earth. It was a relief of course, but it still left the question of where the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses were. Master Fu had already said that whilever there were missing miraculouses, Paris would still need their heroes. Since there seemed to be no immediate threats, Marinette and Adrien got permission from Master Fu to reveal identities between them, Alya, Nino and Chloe. It was inevitable that, due to the nature of their work, Marinette and Adrien would have to travel away from Paris, leaving it unprotected. At least this way, Alya and Nino could take over patrols as Rena Rouge and Carapace when they are away, and would have Chloe as Queen Bee ready as a back up if needed. Out of everyone, the most shocked was probably Chloe finding out her quiet and reserved Adrikins was the outgoing and flirty Chat Noir, although it also made perfect sense. If anything, Chloe was a little mad at herself for not having figured it out on her own.

Nino’s mind wandered back to the matter at hand. He still had no idea what this was about or what was making Adrien so antsy. Did he not want to marry Marinette? There are plenty of reasons why they should wait, of course, although finances wouldn’t be one of them. Nino knew he would marry Alya in a heartbeat, but they had to wait to establish their careers first. Marinette and Adrien didn’t have that problem. Also, knowing now that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir explained why the two of them seemed to have grown so close so quickly, although Nino did not envy them that maddening love square they had been in. Adrien was still flopped back onto the bed so Nino lent back propped up on his elbow. “So, what is it exactly your wanting to do? I mean, we’re only 18 after all. Isn’t getting married just kind of rushing into things a bit. What’s the hurry?”

Adrien closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “My father is dying Nino.” Nino’s mouth flew open before he could stop it, then he quickly shut it again. “He wont talk to me about it but I’m not that stupid. I’ve seen doctors and lawyers coming to appointments and I’ve seen the tears that Nathalie tries so hard to hide.” Adrien sat back up on the bed, Nino following suit, the DJ’s eyes full of concern for his best friend. “He’s spent the last few months preparing for me to take over the company. This Shanghai opening was just to get my feet wet so to speak. Marinette has already been given far more responsibility in the designs of the new winter lines than would normally be given to an intern, I think father thinks of her more as his protege. She’s been amazing though, she just blows me away everyday.” He looked back down at the ring in his hand. “When Father gave me the ring he said to me to make sure I make that girl and Agreste someday. I don’t want to let him down.”

“Adrien, it’s your decision to make, not your Dads. He can’t make you do anything your not ready for.” Adrien looked at Nino surprised.

“No, he’s not making me do it Nino. I love Marinette more than anything. She’s my whole world. She could have gone anywhere, been anything, New York, Milan, London, but she stayed here. She stayed for me. Ever since he gave me this ring, all I can think about is the day I can make Marinette really mine. I don’t want to wait years to marry her Nino.” Adrien was becoming more exasperated at the confusion in his friend’s face.

“Okay, I give up.” Nino stood up throwing his hands in the air. “Let me just make sure I’m getting this straight. Your dad gave you your mother's engagement ring and his blessing I assume.” Adrien nodded. “You love Marinette and want to marry her, yes?”

“More than anything.” Nino put his hands on Adrien’s shoulders and looked him square in the face. 

“So what’s the problem dude?”

“Cat’s got his tongue.” The small black cat kwami interjected floating up between the two young men with his arms folded.

“Plagg, I thought you were asleep?” Adrien whined.

“I was, but I can’t sleep with all your moaning. It’s not like pigtails is going to turn you down.” It was at that moment that Nino finally joined the dots.

“Oh, your worried about the actual proposal aren’t you?” A pink blush suddenly started to spread across Adrien’s cheeks as Nino erupted into laughter shaking his head. “This is too much. The Adrien Agreste, who happens to also be The Chat Noir, is worried about how he is going to propose to a girl who’s been in love with him for years and we all know is going to say yes in a heartbeat.” Adrien folded his arms and pouted, his posture and expression so much like Plaggs it sent the DJ of on another round of hearty laughter.

“It’s important Nino!” Adrien huffed pacing around again. “I want to make sure it’s perfect. She deserves nothing less. I want it to be something she will want to tell our kids about.” He let out a small sigh. “I want her to know just how much I love her.” Adrien wrapped his arms around himself and sat back down on the bed. Nino regarded his friend for a moment before sitting back down beside him.

“Kids huh, it there something you’re not telling about bro?” Adrien went even more bright red in the face.

“No, nothing like that.” He sputtered, running his fingers nervously through his hair. “Well, not yet anyway.” Nino grinned before patting Adrien on the shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to make fun bro. It’s just you could walk into a room butt naked with nothing but a rose between your teeth and she would say yes.” 

“Ewww, don’t give him ideas like that.” Plagg shrieked in horror before darting off. A smile cracked across Adrien’s face.

“Honestly, I don’t really know how to help you with this one. Have you maybe asked Chloe or Alya for a girls opinion?” Nino offered.

“Yes. Chloe was of the opinion of go big or go home, but I know that Marinette wouldn’t like a big public grandiose proposal like that and I wouldn’t either.” A smile spread across his face. “She also said don’t let her choose pink for the bridesmaids as pink wasn’t her colour.” Nino shook his head with a laugh. Typical Chloe. “Alya said to keep it simple and not overthink it. That I would know when the time was right.”

“I think my girl has a point.” Nino smiled. Adrien nodded his head as Plagg zipped back over.

“Well unless your wanting that moment to be right now you better hide that ring back in the draw because I feel Tikki coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, I’ve had a fairly large operation so if my editing isn’t up to par, please forgive me. I’m still well ahead on chapters written so hopefully I can still get chapters out to you in a timely matter. Hope you are enjoying this story. Feedback is always most welcome :)

Adrien quickly threw the engagement ring into the draw just as his bedroom door opened. Marinette came in carrying several bags followed by Nathalie.

“Adrien, your father would like to see you and Marinette when you have a moment.” Nathalie nodded in acknowledgement to Nino before she quickly turned and exited. Adrien still marveled at how much his father had changed in the last few months. Once it would have been a case of him leaving whatever he was doing that instant, regardless of who or what it may have been. Now he was not only being treated more like an adult, but also more like a son rather than an employee. He looked over fondly at Marinette as she chatted with Nino. Adrien knew that she had been the reason for everything that was good in his life at this moment. 

“Well my dudes, I better make a move anyway. Alya will be waiting for me to pick her up from the studio.” Marinette gave Nino a hug.

“Tell Alya to give me a ring. She’s been so busy at this new job at the news, we hardly have time to catch up.” Nino promised before pulling Adrien into a bro hug and giving him a smile and a wink which was unseen by Marinette. Once Nino left, Marinette turned her attention back to Adrien.

“You alright Kitty?” She smiled, popping up her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Never better m’lady.” He responded, picking her up and planing a much firmer kiss on her own lips amid her giggles. 

“So what were you and Nino talking about?” Adrien could feel the redness starting to invade his face.

“Oh, you know, Alya’s new job at the network and Nino’s gig coming up. Just the usual.” Adrien started rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before he realised what he was doing. Quickly dropping his hand, he gave his girlfriend a cheesy grin. Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Uh huh.” She nodded. “You know you have always been a terrible liar, but it’s okay, you can keep your little boy secrets.” She teased tapping him on the nose with that half lidded flirty gaze. Oh Lordy this girl was going to be the death of him.

“Did you bring me that special cheese you promised, oh please pretty please.” Plagg looked at Marinette wide eyed like a kitten with his paws held together.

Marinette and Tikki just shook their heads while Adrien burst out laughing. “What have you done to my kwami m’lady? This isn’t the sarcastic and lazy Plagg I know.”

“You just don’t know how to appreciate me like she does.” Plagg pouted, but began to purr as Marinette scratched him between the ears. 

“Yes, I got the cheese. Oh, that reminds me, I have to let Nathalie know the catering numbers for the Shanghai opening before I forget. I’ll meet you in your father's room, come on Tikki.” With that Marinette disappeared out of the room. 

“You better hurry up and get that ring on her finger kid.” Plagg nudged at Adrien.

“Why, because she spoils you with cheese and gives you better head scratchers.” Adrien teased, rolling his eyes and pretending to be offended. Plagg shook his head.

“Because she’s the best thing to have ever happened to you and you know it.” That he certainly did.

******  
“You wanted to see me Father.” Adrien called out as he poked his head around the door. 

Gabriel stood at a long table covered in sketches and fabric samples. One half of his spacious bedroom had been converted into a home office. Over the last few months, Gabriel found he would tire more easily and so this way he could rest without having to go too far. As much as both Adrien and Nathalie had tried to get him to slow down, it was hard to take the designer far from his work and he didn’t trust too many people to see the job done properly. 

“Where is Marinette?” Gabriel asked.

“She had to tell Nathalie something about catering in Shanghai, she’ll be here in a minute.

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully before looking back at the organised chaos that was his work table. Adrien came around to look at the designs and samples. He thought they didn’t look too bad, although he could tell they weren't Marinette’s or his father’s designs.

“Is this the plans for spring next year?” Gabriel nodded his head, but Adrien could see something was amiss. “You’re not happy with it?” The elder Agreste shook his head wordlessly as Marinette breezed into the room.

“Sorry, had to talk to Nathalie. How are you today Gabriel, your looking well.” Without skipping a beat, she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s father giving him a warm hug. Adrien could see the corners of a smile on his father’s face as he returned the embrace and it warmed his heart. Marinette turned and looked at the samples on the table.

“What’s this?” She queried, picking up a sketch and the sample that was attached. “This looks all kinds of wrong. The colours and the feel of the fabric doesn’t suit the design at all!” She studied the designs before a flash of inspiration hit. “Wait, I’ll be right back.” Adrien and Gabriel watched silently as she left the room. Adrien looked back at his father with an eyebrow raised. He was testing her, Adrien was sure of it. 

“You might have business brains son, but you don’t know the first thing about designing.” Gabriel responded flatly to the unsaid question. There was no malice in his words, and Adrien took no offence because he knew it was true. 

A moment later, Marinette came back in with one of the bags she had brought with her. Pulling out a fabric sample, she held it up to the sketch. “Yes,” She exclaimed excitedly. “Look how much better this would be, but that belt needs to go, it totally breaks the flow of the dress.”

“My thoughts exactly Marinette.” A small smile of satisfaction softened his face. He looked up at Adrien with a knowing nod. To Gabriel, Marinette wasn’t just a student or an intern, she was his protégé. More importantly, she would be the one by his son’s side. While Adrien was set to take over the running of the business, it was Marinette that Gabriel was relying on to take his creative vision forward. She was steady, she was rational and he hoped that her sensible Ladybug side that he had gotten to know over the last few months would curb his son’s impulsive Chat Noir side. He also wasn’t sure how much more time he had. Truthfully, he was a little surprised to still be alive, although he knew his days were numbered. Knowing that Marinette and her parents would be there for Adrien after he was gone was a great comfort to him, and one he would protect. They were a team after all, and Gabriel knew they would always work best in tandem. 

“Now to other matters, I’m sending you both to the opening of the new Shanghai store.” Marinette and Adrien almost jumped with excitement. “Now it’s not all fun I’m afraid, there is an opening gala you must attend which will include a runway of the winter line. Marinette, your Winter Wonderland dress will be the showcase piece.” Marinette could hardly contain herself throwing her arms around Adrien. Her design would walk on an international stage. Gabriel smiled to himself to see her enthusiasm. It reminded him of when he was a young designer, getting his first break.

“Oh and Adrien. The investors have asked for you to walk in the showcase finale. They believe your status as a model will help solidify their position.” Gabriel looked down and away. “I know you didn’t want to model, but it would mean a lot to the company and…” Adrien cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine Father. You know I’ll always be available when it comes to Marinette’s designs.” Gabriel gave a small smile of appreciation.

“And don’t worry, there will be some leisure time too. Adrien, you should make sure to take Marinette to see some of the sights, maybe take her to dinner.” Adrien could follow his father’s less than subtle hint and nodded with enthusiasm, his mind already began to race through the possibilities. “You two better run along now. I’m sure Marinette’s parents will be happy to hear the news.” Before leaving, Marinette took Gabriel by the hand. Once such an action would have startled him, but he was slowly becoming more accustomed to the affection that Marinette shows to him.

“Are you sure you won’t come to dinner. You know my parents wouldn’t mind.” Gabriel patted her hair affectionately. 

“Thank you Marinette, but I’m feeling quite tired now. Perhaps another time.” 

Nathalie entered as Adrien and Marinette exited the room, hand in hand chatting excitedly. “Book the plane Nathalie, they will both be going.” Nathalie jotted down a quick note to herself as Gabriel made his way to sit on his bed. After he had begun to become more unsteady on his feet and after a recent fall, Nathalie insisted he start using a walking stick. Initially it concerned him that it was too much like Hawk Moth and only relented when she bought him one that was very ornate and smothered him with flattery about how distinguished it made him look. Even Gabriel Agreste needs his ego rubbed now and again. His loyal and faithful assistant followed sitting next to him.

“You know you can’t avoid Marinette’s family forever.” As always Nathalie could read him perfectly. After Emilie died, he wondered how he would have ever managed without her. Gabriel took her hand in his.

“I know Nathalie. I guess it's just the guilt of everything I put Marinette, well Ladybug, through. But I’m putting a plan in place while they are away to try and fix some of these mistakes.” He turned and looked at Natalie earnestly. “I threw away that letter I wrote to Adrien after the heart attack. I don’t ever want him to know the truth about Hawk Moth or Mayura.” Nathalie looked at him with surprise, but said nothing. “I realised that, up until recently I didn’t really know my son at all. I know Adrien well enough now to know that he would internalise that kind of revelation. I won’t do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Marinette.”

“Do you really think it could?” Gabriel looked down at his hand that held Nathalie’s. 

“Guilt by association can be a powerful thing Nathalie. He won’t mean to, but he could push her away thinking he is no longer good enough for her, or blame himself in some way. I won’t risk that. He’s a sensitive soul, just like his mother. He needs Marinette in his life and I need grandchildren to carry this company on. I owe that much to Emilie.” He lifted Nathalie’s hand, gently pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Will you help me, this one last time?” Nathalie brought her other hand over the top of his.

“Will you promise me you will go to the next dinner at the Dupain-Cheng house?”

“Will you come with me?” He counted, receiving a smile and a nod in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was trying desperately to keep his nerves in check. Marinette was always very quick to pick up on his fidgeting when he got nervous, and he really didn’t want her to on this occasion. Marinette’s parents, Tom and Sabine, were busy making dinner in the kitchen while Adrien and Marinette played a video game in the lounge. It was a weekly tradition they had ever since they started dating. They had told her parents about the trip next week to Shanghai, and they were absolutely thrilled that Marinette’s Winter Wonderland dress was going to be the showpiece. While Marinette ducked out to get some drinks, Adrien quickly sent a text to Alya.

Adrien: Hey, could you do me a huge favour. Can you call Marinette and distract her for about 20min? I need to talk to her parents alone.

Her reply came almost instantly.

Alya: Do I get deets?? *wink wink*

Adrien laughed and shook his head.

Adrien: Sure, but later. Can you help me please?

Alya: Don’t worry Sunshine, I’m on it!

Marinette came back into the room carrying two glasses of ice water. “Dinner should be ready in about half an hour.”

“Perfect.” It was then that Marinette’s phone began to ring.

“Oh hey Alya... good, how are you...what now? Um..sure, just give me a minute.” She turned back towards Adrien.

“Alya needs an old file from off my computer, I won’t be long.” She leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

“No rush Princess, take your time.” As soon as Marinette disappeared up into her room, Adrien made his way into the kitchen.

Tom and Sabine where cleaning up while the food was cooking. Adrien paused for a moment trying to steady his breathing. He had always thought that his father would have been a sticking point to any future marriage plans he may have had, but it turned out to be quite the opposite. In fact, his father seemed almost over eager. It was a nice change, for sure, but now came the hard part - Marinette’s father. Adrien knew that as the gentleman he was it was only right to ask her father’s permission, but for all his fun loving ways, Tom was a very large man. Even as Chat Noir, Adrien had a hard time defeating him when he was akumatized. This is his precious little girl after all. They didn’t know that she was Ladybug and able to handle herself, or that her and Adrien had been crime fighting partners now for over three years now. He was going to do it though, it was now or never. Well maybe not never, that was a bit dramatic, but delays - it would cause delays and he couldn’t have delays because…

“Are you alright love, do you need something?” Adrien was snapped out of his rambling thoughts by Sabine’s sweet motherly concern.

“Um, no...well yes. I wanted to talk to you, both… I wanted to talk to both of you.” This was going well. Adrien mentally facepalmed himself. Tom and Sabine exchanged a look and a nod at his nervousness before bringing Adrien to sit down at the kitchen table.

“Now, what’s on your mind son?” Tom reached a hand across to pat the blonde boy on the shoulder. Adrien couldn’t help but picture those big hands around his throat in the next few minutes. Feeling Plagg giving him a poke he took a deep breath.

“As you know, on the night of the charity auction I gave Marinette my mother’s eternity bangle. I promised her forever that night, and I intend to keep that promise. I also told her that one day I would give her the ring that matched it.” Tom and Sabine looked at each other before looking back at Adrien. He tried to read their expressions, but forged on. “I know that we have only been dating for a little over four months and I know it might seem kind of sudden or impulsive but…” Adrien was stealing himself for the freak out to follow. “I want to ask Marinette to marry me, and I wanted to ask for your blessing.”

To his surprise there was no freak out. Tom and Sabine just looked at him before turning back towards each other. Adrien watched as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. He looked down and began to fidget with his ring as the silence went on. Maybe they didn’t think he was good enough for Marinette and his heart began to sink.

“Do you love our daughter?” Tom broke the silence causing Adrien to lift his head and look at the giant baker.

“With every bit of my being.” He answered honestly, holding his hands to his heart.

“Well that’s all we really needed to know.” Sabine smiled, reaching her hand out to Adrien’s. “You’re not just some blow in off the street you know Adrien. If you had only known Marinette a few months, well that would have been different, but you have known each other for years. We have both watched your friendship blossom over that time, and seen the two of you grow and grow closer together. You’re a good person Adrien, there is no one we would rather see our daughter spend her life with.”

Adrien felt the weight of the world suddenly lift away, and his face lit up. Sabine stood up and wrapped her arms around the young man. “We always considered you to be family, now it's up to you to make it official.” Adrien laughed in her embrace. “So are you planning to ask her during the Shanghai trip?”

“Honestly, I haven’t figured that out yet but I think so.” Adrien could feel Plagg giving him a pat. Now it was time to plan that perfect proposal, although Adrien still had no idea how he was going to go about it. 

“Does your father know.” Tom quiried. Adrien nodded his head.

“He was the one to give me my mother’s engagement ring. He really loves Marinette and thinks the world of her.” Tom and Sabine nodded their approval. If a man as stoney as Gabriel Agreste was willing to give his blessing, then there really was nothing standing in the young couples way and while they may have harboured a few reservations about their age, they didn’t doubt their love for one another. Tom and Sabine quickly scurried back to the food as they heard Marinette coming back down the stairs.

“Sorry I was so long. Alya seemed to have been a real scatterbrain tonight.” She called out as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend from behind him. “Were you getting lonely Kitty?” She whispered in his ear.

“Just a bit m’lady.” He replied as he patted her hands.

“Well, I hope your hungry,” Tom called out to them, “because dinner is ready.” Adrien and Marinette busied themselves setting the table. Adrien really loved the domesticity that came with being at Marinette’s home. It was part of what made being there feel like being part of a family, of being home. That and Marinette. Tom watched the two of them as they bantered and stole kisses around the table. He leaned over to his wife and whispered in her ear. “Do you think we should tell them we know?” Sabine shook her head with a soft smile.

“No,” She whispered back. “Let them keep their secrets. They will tell us one day when they are ready.”

******  
The morning was dragging on for Adrien. Later he and Marinette would meet at Master Fu’s house to get the Fox and Turtle Miraculous for Alya and Nino while they were away. In the meantime though, Marinette was caught up down in fittings while final adjustments were being made to the showcase outfits and Adrien hadn’t seen her all morning. He clicked around on his computer looking up things to do in Shanghai. With the gala and the store opening, there wasn’t going to be a lot of spare time. He really wanted to make sure that the proposal was special, but he still had absolutely no idea how he was going to go about it.

A brief knock on the door and Cara sheepishly walked into the office. She had only started working at the office a week ago and was still really nervous. Adrien hazard a guess she was probably the same age as himself.

“Um, here is the schedule for the Shanghai opening.” She handed Adrien the envelope. He gave her a warm smile and a nod hoping to alleviate her nerves. “Was there anything I can get for you Mr. Agreste?”

Adrien shook his head. “Cara, I told you, it’s Adrien. Every time you say Mr. Agreste I find myself looking around for my father.” Cara just nodded with a shy smile.

“Also Miss. Dupai….” The young assistant caught Adrien’s look with an eyebrow raised. Her face broke into a smile with a slight laugh. “I mean, Marinette wanted me to remind you about your appointment at one o’clock.” 

“Thanks Cara, I’ll be there.” With that Cara turned and exited the office.

Adrien looked at his watch and it was just past midday. Standing at the large glass windows he looked out over the city when a thought occurred to him.

“Plagg, do you think I should tell Master Fu that I’m planning to propose to Marinette.” Plagg floated up near Adrien’s head as he finished off a piece of cheese. 

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt, after all he is the Guardian and you both are Miraculous holders. I’m sure he wouldn’t object though.” Adrien thought for a moment.

“But, wouldn’t other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have gotten married before?” Plagg could see Adrien was starting to worry so he tried to keep it light.

“Sure kid, plenty of them. I might not be into the mushy stuff like Tikki, but I can’t deny that there were many successful relationships.” That seemed to have appeased Adrien for the moment. 

Looking back to his watch he buzzed Cara to say he was going for an early lunch before his appointment and to let Marinette know he will meet her there. He had just enough time to get to Master Fu first.

The short Chinese man didn’t look too surprised when he opened the door to see just Adrien and Plagg there. Inviting them in, Adrien took a seat on the floor as Master Fu poured him some tea. “I believe you have something you wish to talk to me about Adrien?” It never ceased to amaze Adrien how perceptive Master Fu could be. All of a sudden though he started to feel really nervous. What if Master Fu did have a problem with it, would he ask for their miraculous back? Adrien would miss Plagg terribly, but he would give up Chat Noir for Marinette in a heartbeat. Would she be willing to let go of Tikki and Ladybug though? Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. Why was one proposal suddenly becoming so difficult?

“Master, I wanted to tell you, well...ask you...that is I... ugh.” Master Fu reached a hand over and patted the blonde on the shoulder, encouraging him to continue. Adrien took a deep breath, he felt like he’d been doing that a lot lately. “I want to ask Marinette to marry me and I thought maybe I should let you know.” Master Fu could read the worry in Adrien’s eyes and gave him a warm smile.

“I always knew that you two were meant for each other.” He said with a knowing look towards Wayzz. “You are not the first Chat Noir to fall in love with his Ladybug, nor will you be the first to marry. Is that what was worrying you?”

Adrien let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “I guess I wasn’t sure what I was worried about.” He finally really let himself smile. Plagg gave him a pat on the arm. Plagg was never very affectionate, but watching Adrien and Marinette dance around within their love square for almost three years had really driven the black kwami bonkers. If getting married would finally settle the nerves of his favorite kitten down, he was all for that. After all, the poor boy had already had enough to deal with in his young life.

“I do have to tell you that it has not been common for Ladybugs and Chat Noirs to marry while they still hold their miraculous.” Adrien was about to speak when Fu put up a hand to stop him. “I’m not saying that its a problem young Adrien, only that most did not know their true identities until much later. You and Marinette already know who you are, so the circumstances are different.” Fu took a sip of his tea as he saw the relief in Adrien’s face. “You and Marinette were very young when I chose you, but I never regretted that decision. You have risen to every challenge and kept your secret for a long time, even though I know how hard that was for you in particular.” Adrien had to laugh to himself, remembering the night he realised Marinette and his Lady were the same beautiful person. While he often wished it had happened sooner, he wouldn’t change how it happened for the world.

Wayzz tapped Fu on the shoulder. “Master, should you maybe tell him about…” Wayzz was interrupted by Marinette entering the house.

“And here I was thinking I was on time for a change. Why are you here so early?” She asked, giving Adrien a soft kiss.

“It was my fault Marinette,” Plagg quickly interjected. “I just love Master Fu’s cheese and I kept pestering him to come early because I was starving.” Marinette laughed and patted the cat kwami on the head before heading to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea. Tikki gave Plagg a strange look. “Don’t look at me like that Sugarcube. It’s for a good cause I swear.” Tikki just squinted at him before following Marinette to the kitchen. Adrien shot Plagg a grateful smile before he then leaned back towards Master Fu.

“Was there something else you were going to tell me?” Fu gave a quick look towards the kitchen, then at Wayzz before looking back at Adrien.

“It can wait.” He replied as Marinette came back and they settled in for tea and a chat before collecting the miraculous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir and Carapace stood on the roof of Notre Dame waiting for the girls to return from their side of patrol. Chat wasn’t expecting much trouble while they would be gone, but it was always good for the citizens to see their heroes visible. Come to think of it, Chat thought it might be a good idea if Rena Rouge and Carapace could hold onto their miraculous permanently. It would give him and Ladybug a chance to take more time for themselves if they could share duties, and maybe it could become more important in the future. A warm fuzzy feeling bubbled in his chest at that thought.

“Deep in thought there my man. What time are you guys leaving in the morning?” Chat turned towards his best friend.

“Really early. We have to be at the plane by 7am. I just hope Tikki can get Marinette up, you know what she’s like.” Carapace nodded in agreement. 

“Figured out that proposal yet?” Carapace gave him a good natured jab in the ribs. Chat just shook his head, glad that his mask covered up the red he could feel in his face.

“No, but I’m sure it will come to me. I think I’ll take Alya’s advice and just wait for the right moment to find me.”

In the distance they saw the figures of their girls starting to come into focus, what they didn’t expect was Queen Bee following behind.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Chat smirked as Queen Bee landed on the roof with Ladybug and Rena Rouge.

“You’re so funny Chat.” She deadpanned at him. 

“We ran into Chloe while on patrol and thought she might like to join us.” Ladybug explained. “I was going to give Pollen to Rena to hold on to just in case, but it appears there won’t be a need to.” Chat and Carapace looked confused at the heroines. Queen Bee started laughing before pinching Chat on the cheek.

“Turns out I’m hitching a ride with you pair in the morning. Mother was invited to your new store opening, but felt it was more of a ‘young person party’.” She bent her fingers into inverted commas to emphasise her point. She wasn’t wrong, the Shanghai store was geared more towards a younger clientele. “So I’m going instead, aren't you lucky, in fact you should be thanking me.” She flicked her hair in her signature style. Chat couldn't help his excitement, wrapping his oldest friend up in a hug, much to her surprise.

“No offence Chloe, but I’d much rather you than your mother. She’s scary.” Queen Bee patted his head while the others struggled to stifle their laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, well we better go and get some sleep though. I’m not used to getting up so early and I do need my beauty sleep after all.”

“Been having a few late nights then lately Bee.” Chat backed away to hide behind Ladybug, ducking from Chloe’s swinging hand.

“I swear Chat Noir, If didn’t know you were my Adrikins under there, I’d sting you with my top and have you skinned alive.” Chat erupted into laughter wrapping his arms around Ladybugs waist. He just loved stirring Chloe up, especially when she was Queen Bee.

With that, and a final farewell Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace leapt away towards the Bourgeois Hotel while Chat Noir and Ladybug made their way to Marinette’s balcony. It was already nearing towards midnight and Adrien knew that Marinette was not a morning person. Marinette dropped her transformation, giving Tikki a macaroon before turning back towards Chat.

“Don’t worry Chaton, I’ll be on time. Tikki will help make sure. Besides, I can sleep on the plane.” Chat wrapped his arms around Marinette bringing her closer to him as he leaned back on the railing. Even in the moonlight he could easily see all the features of her face and the twinkling of her bluebell eyes, those eyes he fell in love with on both sides of the mask. 

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” He gently pulled out her hair so that it fell soft around her face and he could run his claws through it.

“Maybe once or twice.” She smiled

“Well I do.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his soft blonde locks.

“And I love you Adrien.” There was always something about her saying his name while transformed that made his heart beat faster. He leaned down to capture her lips in his. Even all these months later, he was still overwhelmed that they could do this, that they were together, that his Lady was the same girl in his class that he fell for twice. He knew he really should have dropped his transformation, as Chat all his senses were heightened and kissing Marinette like this was intoxicating, but he couldn’t pull away. Eventually Marinette broke off, breathing heavily and giving him a gentle push away. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours Chaton.” She whispered. Chat smiled before taking her hand in his and dropping a low bow before kissing it.

“Until then my Princess.” He winked before disappearing off into the night.

*****  
If Adrien thought Marinette wasn’t a morning person, then nothing would prepare him for the sight of a half asleep Chloé. Emerging out of her father’s black limousine in dark glasses with a very large coffee in her hand one could have mistaken her for suffering a hangover. 

“Aww what’s the matter Chloe, is your inner Gremlin having aversions to the light.” 

“Shut up.” She monotoned at him

Adrien covered his eyes mimicking Gizmo’s voice. “No, bright light, bright light.”

“I’m warning you Agreste.” She growled at him. “Marinette can you hit him for me.” Marinette playfully whacked him on the arm as they ascended the stairs into the private charter plane. 

“Hey no fair, you girls are ganging up on me?” He feigned melodramatic defeat before slinging an arm over Chloe’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry Chlo, there’s a nice little cocoon waiting for you to sleep in. I even got them to find that herbal tea you like for when you wake up.” Chloe lifted her glasses and gave him a half smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I might forgive you then.” She said before settling herself down in her space.

Adrien and Marinette sat on the opposite side in the two seater space. They were being accompanied by a few of the design staff, Adrien’s assistant Cara and their star model Gizelle, who would be wearing the showcase dress. She was tall and fair with long dark hair, but fairly quiet and reserved, keeping mostly to herself.

About half way through the 11 hour flight most of the passengers had begun to perk up after naps and lunch. Adrien and Marinette were snuggled up sharing headphones watching a movie while Chloe started to browse through some of the gossip magazines Sabrina had given her.

“That’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” She exclaimed, catching Adrien and Marinette's attention. Chloe got up and took the magazine over to them. “I knew there was a reason I never bought any of this trashy garbage.”

Marinette took the book from Chloe and read the headline. *Agreste’s squeeze in secret affair with rocks new bad boy Luka Couffaine*. Marinette felt all the blood drain from her face as Adrien took the magazine off her and looked at it. The article was only printed a few days ago and by the same ‘secret insider’ that wrote the article about Marinette and Luka after the charity auction. Since then several strange articles had linked Marinette to Luka in some torrent affair. Chloe leaned on the chair in front putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Hey, we know it's just trash to sell magazines. Happens to all of us. I lost count the amount of tabloids that had me and Adrikins here secretly locking lips up against the lockers at school - oops, turns out that was you two.” Chloe laughed at the pink taking over Marinette and Adrien’s faces at the memory of Alya and Chloe catching them out one lunchtime. Alya was even good enough to keep photographic evidence on her phone in case of ‘future bribing needs’. Marinette just shook her head coming back to the article in question.

“Doesn’t make it any better Chloe. There are people out there that will believe it. It’s not just hurting me and Adrien, but Luka and his family too.” Chloe took the magazine back off Adrien with a despondent look, returning to her own seat. Adrien wrapped his arms around his girlfriend trying to hold at bay the tears he could see in her eyes.

“Luka is going to be at the gala tomorrow with Jagged Stone.” Marinette looked up at him slightly panicked, but Adrien just calmly smoothed her hair, tucking a few strays behind her ear. He looked down at her hand taking it in his and the glint of the eternity bangle around her slender wrist before looking back at her. “Bug, we have to face one glaring fact. Luka is still in love with you and that’s just going to keep fueling these rumours. Whoever this ‘inside source’ is must know something about it, but the worst thing we could do is actively avoid him. It would only give more credence to the rumours.” Marinette’s mind was feeling overwhelmed. She knew Luka still had feelings for her at the charity auction, but that was months ago. Then she remembered that solo album he released. There was a rock ballad on it that was a huge hit for him. Was that about her? And those other rock ballads on the album? Songs about letting love go. It got him noticed by Jagged Stone and she knew he had been on tour with them for the last several weeks which made the magazine article seem even more ridiculous since Luka hadn’t even been in the country. 

Adrien could see her mind racing and gently kissed her on the forehead. “Tell you what. When we get to the ground I’ll give Alya a ring. Maybe she can find out something about this secret source at the magazine. Okay.” Marinette just nodded. She knew if anyone could get to the bottom of this Alya would.

When they finally arrived at the Shanghai airport it all became a bit of a blur. Chloe was met by a separate driver, waving farewell until the opening. The other staff and models also left in separate vehicles. After over 11 hours on an airplane, all Marinette wanted was a hot shower and a soft bed. By the time they cleared through customs, negotiated traffic like she’d never seen before and made it to the front reception, it was almost 10pm. Adrien had already been on the phone to Alya during the drive and she had a few friends at that particular magazine, so she was going to start digging which helped Marinette feel a lot better. 

Adrien was grateful for his years of Mandarin lessons as it became apparent that none of the staff could speak either French or English, despite the Waldorf Astoria being an international hotel. It was a stunningly beautiful hotel of old world colonial design. While Marinette couldn’t understand anything being said, she could see Adrien becoming frustrated before he then started to look flustered. “Is something wrong?” She ventured to ask.

“Ah… it appears there has been a mix up in our booking.” Adrien started rubbing the back of his neck. She knew he was worried about something.

“Oh, do we have to go somewhere else?” She offered with a hand on his arm, letting him know that it was alright.

“No, it’s just we were suppose to have the two bedroom suite, but it was overbooked and is already occupied. They are offering us an upgrade though to the ah, the ah...umm.” Adrien suddenly went sheepish before looking back up “...bridal suite.” Whatever reaction he was expecting from Marinette, unbridled laughter was not one of them.

“Honestly, I’m so exhausted I could fall asleep on a park bench. Kitty, I’m sure we would be perfectly fine sharing a king size bed. You are my boyfriend after all.” And maybe something more in a few days, Adrien thought to himself, but relieved that she seemed okay with it.

As soon as they entered the room, the two kwamis were quick to make themselves at home. True to her word, Marinette unpacked her toiletries and night wear and headed straight for the shower. Adrien stood looking out the window at the city lights. It wasn’t Paris, but it was pretty spectacular. “Tikki, Marinette won’t be upset about this will she. I mean, I wanted her to have her own space if she needed it because this is the first time we have spent the whole night together since that storm at my house and we’ll be here for three nights.” Tikki reached out to touch his cheek.

“You're a sweetie to be such a gentleman Adrien, but I’m sure Marinette’s fine. She’s probably having a silent freak out in the shower, but I promise she will be all smiles when she comes out. She’s too tired to overthink it right now anyway”

Sure enough, when she emerged from the shower, she had a happy, albeit sleepy grin on her face. Adrien couldn’t help giving her a hug and peppering her sweet face with kisses before telling her to make herself at home while he freshened up. By the time he came back from the bathroom, she was sound asleep. Checking the kwamis were comfortable with plenty of food, he turned off the light, slipping quietly into the bed next to her. Almost too afraid to breathe, he ghosted his hand down her hair and face as his heart raced. What did he ever do to deserve this beautiful woman to love him the way she does? He didn’t want to wake her, so he laid his hand over hers on the pillow as he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up a few hours later, they were wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole day was more than just a little hectic. Most of it was spent at the Gabriel Shanghai headquarters meeting with the investors and generally making sure everything was ready for the official launch at the gala which would take place in the ballroom at the Waldorf Astoria. There was an official cutting of the red ribbon outside of the new store before Marinette and Adrien were ferried back to their hotel room with a full prep team to get ready for the night time events. 

While hair and makeup started on them, Adrien finally had a chance to check his messages, including an email from Alya. “Remind me to buy something special for Alya before we leave.” 

Marinette came over, her hair wrapped up on her head. Adrien showed her the email. Alya found the gossip insider was a girl name Lenka. While Lenka claimed not to know the true identity of her source, the informer had promised her that she would be at the gala tonight and would be able to provide further ‘evidence’ of the Marinette and Luka affair. Marinette felt sick to her stomach. However, Alya had convinced this Lenka that the ‘insider’ was feeding her nothing but a bunch of lies and Lenka agreed not to publish anymore information from this source. However, they were not going to say anything just yet since the informer would be at the gala tonight.

“Maybe we can figure out who they are?” Marinette wondered out loud. Adrien nodded, forwarding the email onto Chloe who fired back an outraged reply. Adrien hoped that between the three of them, maybe they could find out something.

After what seemed like forever, Adrien finally stepped out from behind the privacy screen and felt like he stopped breathing when he saw Marinette. She was in a deep red floor length gown, off the shoulder with a low cut back and matching heels. She had a light silk scarf wrapped around her shoulders and a small matching bag. She had her hair down in soft curls and stepping closer, he ran his fingers through it. “It’s not fair you look this beautiful m’lady.” He purred, lifting her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist just above the bangle, sending a shiver down her spine. “You’re going to be the death of me you know.” Marinette flushed pink across her face, earning a smirk from Adrien. He could still melt her into a puddle of goo with that look. As the prep team cleared away, he offered his arm to his Lady as they headed for the ballroom. 

The ballroom was set up with a runway and rows of chairs and some tall tables towards the back for drinks and canapés. Adrien and Marinette were early as they would be greeting the official party as they arrived. Chloe came soon after wearing a Gabriel original in her signature yellow, a look of determination on her face. 

“If you like, I’ll try to keep Luka occupied through the evening. If he’s seen talking to me, they can’t link him back to you.” Marinette held on tighter to Adrien’s arm.

“I can’t ask you to put yourself in the way of gossip like that Chloe.” But the socialite just waved dismissively. 

“We’ll play it by ear, but honestly, the gossips can’t do much to me. Not unless they want to deal with my daddy.”

Slowly the dignitaries and officials began to arrive. Marinette smiled and nodded and kissed on the cheek looking overwhelmed at Adrien who gave her a small wink for encouragement before someone caught his eye. Marinette looked over to see Kagami approaching on crutches with her leg in a moonboot. Adrien immediately went over to her, offering her a hand.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here Kagami, I thought you were training with the Olympic fencing team in Japan.” 

“I won’t be competing.” She said it so sadly Adrien felt heartbroken for her. He knew better than anyone that this had been a dream she had strived for, years in the making. “I broke my ankle in the trial match and missed the selections.” Marinette could see she looked like she was going to cry and put an arm around her. “Mother insisted I come here for the Gala. Some nonsense about showing Tsurugi’s not taking things lying down or something.” Adrien and Marinette shared a worried look. Neither of them had ever seen Kagami look so dejected before. “I think my mother was just so angry she didn’t want to look at me.” 

“Well, since your here you might as well make the most of it and enjoy yourself, yeah.” Marinette was hoping to find a way to cheer her up, but wasn’t sure what. They helped her over to a seat near the front and got her a drink before they had to go back to the door and greet more guests. Chloe went over to say hello to Kagami, but Marinette knew they didn’t really get along, so that wouldn’t last. A commotion outside brought Marinette’s attention back to the door as Jagged Stone and his entourage made their way through the foyer. Spying Marinette, Jagged made his way straight to her picking her up in a big bear hug, much to Marinette’s surprise.

“There’s my girl Marinette. I always knew you would make it big someday. Are you too big now to make covers for your old Uncle Jagged?” Marinette laughed shaking her head.

“No never.” She smiled. “You get Penny to email me anytime time you need me.” She watched Jagged enter into the ballroom in his flamboyant way, but her smile dropped at the sad eyes of Kagami. She really wanted to go and sit with her as she felt Kagami was in real need of someone to talk to. 

Turning back she saw Adrien greeting Luka and pulling him into a bro hug. Her heart melted. Adrien knew Luka was still in love with her, but he had always considered Luka a friend, even playing the keyboard with Kitty Section sometimes. His kindness and understanding just made her love him even more. She watched as Adrien asked with genuine interest about Luka touring with Jagged Stone before waving her over. 

“Hi Marinette.” Luka kissed her on each cheek. As a traditional greeting, no one would think much of it, except she knew he hesitated a moment too long before pulling away. “It’s good to see you again.” He said still holding her hands. She could see the sadness behind his eyes but before she could react she saw behind him dark hair with a shot of purple.

“Juleka?” Marinette called out, grateful to move away and hug her friend. “I wasn’t expecting to see you. Are you here to visit Luka?”

“Actually, Luka got me a job with makeup on the tour.” She said, peeking out from behind her hair. “It’s been amazing, but a little overwhelming.” Marinette knew Juleka was sometimes awkward in social situations.

“Is Rose not here with you?” Juleka shook her head. 

“She couldn’t leave her studies.” Then Marinette had an idea. 

“Juleka, would you and Luka do me a favour? A friend of ours here is injured and feeling a bit lonely. Do you remember our friend Kagami?” She pointed toward the Japanese girl, Juleka nodded her head and grabbed her brothers arm following Marinette.

“Kagami, I have some friends here that would like to keep you company while Adrien and I get organised backstage. Do you remember Juleka and her brother Luka? They have been touring with Jagged Stone.” She reintroduced them since Kagami had been gone for some time to Japan. Feeling satisfied when she saw the trio talking she headed back to Adrien where Chloe had rejoined them.

“You know you never cease to amaze me m’lady.” Adrien whispered in her ear planting a kiss on her neck and looking far to happy with himself for the pink flush on her face. How is it he can still do that to her? Secretly he hoped he always would. 

“Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me?” Chloe muttered in disgust at the man approaching her. 

“Oh, Chloe is so good to see you.” Chloe stiffened as her ex-boyfriend Giorgio kissed both her cheeks. “I seemed to have misplaced my new girlfriend. She’s Italian you know, I think you know her.” Chloe’s look of disgust quickly turned to one of anger as she narrowed her eyes on the girl in reference.

“What in hell's name are you doing here Rossi.” She spat out. Lila ran her hands up Giorgio’s arm, hanging onto it like it was a prize. 

“Now Chloe, I know this might be a little awkward seeing your ex with a new girlfriend, but I’m sure we can be civil about it, I mean, you’re not the jealous type are you?” Lila’s honey tongue grated on Chloe’s nerves but before the blonde could retaliate, Lila tugged Giorgio by the arm and led him into the ballroom.

“I think we just found our secret insider.” Marinette said, Adrien hearing the worry in her voice but couldn’t help but agree. 

‘She’s the only one who would.”

“Don’t worry Adrikins, I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Chloe patted his shoulder before leaving with a determined look on her face. 

Heading backstage, Marinette went into work mode making sure everything was ready to start. There was a flurry of dresses, models, hairspray and makeup. Several people running over to Marinette with last minute issues that she handled in her usual Ladybug confidence. Adrien got suited up and sat down to have his hair re-styled for the presentation. Since he’d quit from full time modelling he had let his hair grow out more making him take on a little more of Chat’s look. Secretly Marinette loved it, but she didn’t let that on too much to him. As the stylist dealt with his unruly mane, Adrien admired his Lady as she took charge, that determined Ladybug glint in her eye. She paused momentarily to smile at him amongst the chaos, and his heart was a puddle on the floor. She was just about to give the all clear when Cara came running in. 

“Marinette! It...help...Gizelle...fall.” She panted. Marinette placed an arm on her shoulder as Adrein quickly came over. 

“Deep breath Cara, what happened?”

“Gizelle fell on the stairs. She’s okay, a nurse is with her, but she’s twisted her ankle and can’t walk in the showcase.” 

Marinette went into a panic. Gizelle was suppose to walk out with Adrien in the finale wearing the Winter Wonderland dress. There wouldn’t be enough time to change anyone else into it.

“You know you would look stunning in it my love, after all it’s your design.” Marinette felt her heart flutter at the sincerity of her boyfriend's words and the sparkle in his emerald eyes.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, but we both know I’m far too short to wear it. We need someone tall with fair skin and dark hair like Gizelle.” Then an idea hit her. “I’ll be right back.

Moments later, Marinette returned with Juleka. “Now are you sure you’re okay to do this?” Juleka nodded shyly behind her fringe.

“Don’t fret Juleka. I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” Adrien offered her his hand with a smile before leading her over to the makeup and wardrobe team. Cara ran back in, but looked confused.

“Oh, I had a replacement offered for Gizelle, but I see you found someone.”

“We’re all good Cara. Juleka is an old friend and I know she can do this.” Cara nodded and smiled, leaving back out into the ballroom.

Marinette watched from the wings as the models walked the catwalk. The collection was amazing and she could see the smiles on the critics faces. At last the finale came and Adrien took Juleka by the hand. Her hair was swept back and although she hesitated for a moment, she caught sight of the pride in her brother’s face. Marinette smiled seeing he had not left Kagami all night, who in turn seemed to have been in better spirits. Juleka strutted forward with confidence, the dress a flowing midnight blue with silver accents like snowflakes, danced as she moved. Adrien looking equally handsome in a matching blue suit with silver trims. Juleka posed and wowed the crowd, flashes blinding her, but she held her own. Marinette looked back at the crowd catching Chloe’s eye who motioned over behind her with her thumb. There was Giorgio with Lila, steam almost coming out of her ears. Marinette was certain whatever happened to Gizelle Lila must have been behind, but she couldn't help the satisfaction that Lila had failed. 

Walking back behind the stage, Marinette hugged Juleka who was still shaking slightly from the adrenaline. “You were amazing Juleka! Luka looked so proud.” Nothing was wiping the smile off Juleka’s face that night. Adrien picked up Marinette, swinging her around. 

“We did it Princess.” He stopped twirling her, bringing a hand up behind her head as he held her and pulling her down into a kiss as he brought her feet back to the ground. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss with no regard for anyone around them. They were vaguely aware of cameras clicking but it didn’t matter. Adrien figured if him kissing his girlfriend was going to be the headline story, then so be it. Lila wasn’t going to win over the tabloids today.

Heading back into the foyer, Marinette saw Lila pushing Giorgio away angrily before storming towards her. Lila leaned into Marinette’s ear, the cold in her voice sending a shiver down Marinette’s spine. “You may have won this battle, Marinette, but I will win the war. You will never be an Agreste if it’s the last thing I do.” Chloe saw everything that had happened and quickly made her way over to Marinette as Lila exited out the doors.

“Are you okay? What did she do?” Chloe looked around for Adrien, but saw him in the distance talking to his father’s associates. He didn’t see anything of the exchange between Lila and Marinette.

“I’m fine, it’s just Lila being Lila. Please don’t say anything to Adrien.” Chloe didn’t like it, but she agreed anyway.

“I asked around, no one actually saw what happened, but I think we both know Lila pushed Gizelle on the step hoping to somehow take her place. She was seen hanging around near the backstage and had Giorgio approach Cara afterwards to offer her as a replacement. It was a bizarre and desperate move, even for Lila. Just lucky it was only two steps and a twisted ankle.” The socialite grabbed a Champagne flute as a waiter went past, taking a large gulp before putting a hand on Marinettes’s shoulder. “She’s still after Adrikins you know. I don’t think she’s ever going to forgive you for taking him away from her.” Marinette saw the concern in Chloe’s face as she spoke.

“He was never hers to lose.” Chloe’s face became more serious. 

“We know that, but she has her own twisted logic. I don’t think she’s entirely stable if you know what I mean.” Chloe looked back towards Adrien before looking at Marinette, putting an arm around her shoulders. “We better watch both your backs. I don’t think she’s done yet.” Stepping back, Marinette thanked her before they both became aware of a rejected Giorgio sitting alone with a drink in his hand. Chloe let out a half defeated sigh. “I should go over and talk to him I guess. She used him as a Gabriel model to get in here tonight and he didn’t deserve that. He’s a nice guy, even if he is a stupid one.” Chloe headed over to Giorgio as Luka and Kagami slowly made their way through the foyer. Adrien finally got away from the investors to return back to his girlfriend's side. They were both thrilled to see the first genuine smile on Kagami’s face all night as Luka helped her into a waiting car, before sliding in beside her waving off several reporters who were frantically taking pictures and asking questions.

Adrien picked up Marinette’s hand, gently ghosting his lips over her knuckles before lightly pressing a kiss on it. “I think our work is done here m’lady.” He practically purred the words out before leaning in close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. “Let’s go back upstairs.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was written while listening to ‘Fire on Fire’ by Sam Smith

Marinette leaned into Adrien as they took the elevator back up to their suite. She felt him press a kiss onto the top of her head as his arm around her shoulders held her close. His other hand, hooked his jacket as he slung it over his other shoulder. She was tired after the long day, but not enough to sleep just yet. Walking back into the suite, Marinette relished the feeling of kicking off the high heeled shoes, savouring the soft and luxurious carpet between her toes. Loosening the silk scarf around her neck, she left it to hang about her as she stood at the windows to take in the spectacular night lights Shanghai is famous for. 

Adrien sat on the edge of the bed, letting Plagg out of his jacket to find his camembert and Tikki. He discarded his tie, loosening the buttons around his neck hoping to finally get some air to the heat that had begun to rise up his face. Looking over at Marinette bathed in the night lights, he still felt like he couldn’t breathe. His pulse began to race as his heart thumped against his chest. “The view is so beautiful.” Marinette said breathlessly turning towards him.

“Yes it is.” He replied looking lovingly at her. Marinette smiled shyly, facing away as she could feel her face began to flush, knowing it wasn’t the view out the window he was referring to.

Standing up, he walked over to stand behind her, breathing in her perfume, a heady mix of juniper and black orchard. Marinette watched the colours as they changed on the Pearl Tower, intoxicating shades of pinks and purples with dashes of red and orange. It was mesmerising to watch as the colours danced on the river, intertwining and shimmering in the rippling water. She felt Adrien’s hands gently caress her shoulders before he ran his fingers softly down her arms, pressing kisses into the side of her neck, his warm breath against her cool skin. She leaned her head back into him closing her eyes, her heart beating faster as his arms came around her, one around her middle, the other gently caressing her neck as he continued his trail of soft kisses.

They had stood on this precipice before. Hearts racing in tandem, knowing what they both wanted, but not taking that final step. There was always an excuse before - Marinette’s parents were well meaning but excellent mood killers, Nathalie often unexpectedly coming to knock on the door, one or both of them in transformation creating a physical barrier. There was none of that tonight, it was just the two of them, all the masks stripped away. Tonight there was no Ladybug or Chat Noir the saviours of Paris, no Adrien the model or Marinette the designer - it was just two hearts in love beating as one. 

Marinette became vaguely aware of the light pattering of rain brushing against the window as Adrien pulled the silk scarf slowly off her shoulders. It would rain tonight, she thought to herself. It was raining the day she first fell in love with him on the school steps, it rained the night of their first kiss, and now it was raining the night she would surrender herself entirely to him. In this city where the old world meets the new they would write the first chapter of their own story.

Adrien turned her around, running his fingers through her hair as it cascaded down her bare shoulders, her skin glowing against the deep red of her dress and her ocean blue eyes looking up into his emerald green as they reflected the lights outside. Always the gentleman, Adrien would never push his advantage. He wanted her desperately, with every inch of his body he craved to be with her, but as always he would take his Lady’s lead. He pressed a feather light kiss on her forehead before resting his head against hers, his hand on the exposed skin on her back sent a fire through her as he held her close. His breathing had become shaky across the top of her hair, almost as much as her own. “Marinette.” He whispered, her name reverent on his lips like a prayer before the throne of a goddess. “Let me love you tonight. Let me give you everything that I am.” He cupped her face with his hand drowning himself in her eyes. “Let me give you my whole heart.” 

Marinette brought her hand up around his neck and buried her fingers into his blonde hair. She didn’t have to say a word, her eyes told him louder than the great bells of Notre Dame. His lips came down on hers and his soul ignited, a burning passion taking over all his sensors as she melted into him. They were taking that step of the cliff and were freefalling into the unknown, but they would find their way together.

*****

It was still early evening in Paris. Gabriel had watched the live stream of the Gala opening and couldn’t have been more pleased or proud of what had been achieved. Although he was a little sketchy on what exactly happened to Gizelle, he was more than impressed with her replacement. He would have to follow up on who she was, they could certainly use a girl like her on the payroll, especially with that new teen grunge line they were thinking of for Autumn next year. 

Pulling out his phone, many of the critics were already updating their blogs and websites - ‘Inspiring’ ‘Breathtaking’ ‘Bold’ ‘Groundbreaking’ ‘The New Prince and Princess of Fashion’. Gabriel had to roll his eyes at the last one, the accompanying picture of Adrien backstage with his face firmly squashed into his girlfriend’s made him shake his head. He had to remind himself though that Adrien wasn’t like him. Despite the restrictions of his life the last several years, Adrien loved freely and was never afraid to show his love for the world to see. He loved her and he wanted everyone to know it. Gabriel then smiled to himself. He did know that feeling once.

Gabriel stood at the window watching the brilliant orange and pinks sweep across the sunset sky. In the distance he saw Rena Rouge and Carapace as they raced across the rooftops. They were laughing and chasing each other much in the same way he had seen Ladybug and Chat Noir do on evening patrols. He could hazard a guess at who Marinette would have chosen for partners, but he wouldn’t dwell on it, not anymore.

“Everything is ready Gabriel.” He turned to Nathalie and gave a small nod. She followed him to the Klimt inspired painting of Emilie. Gabriel gazed on her image for a moment before pressing the hidden buttons that lowered them to the underground chamber. The room was much more bare than before. Gabriel has taken advantage of Adrien and Marinette being away to ‘clean house.’ The butterflies had been released and the cocoons all removed as well as most of the plants, except for a few around Emilie’s glass coffin. 

“I have written a new letter for Adrien to read when the time comes.” He looked back towards Nathalie. “It gives a much simpler explanation for all this. He must never know the truth Nathalie, promise me you will keep your word.”

“You know I will Gabriel.”

“Only one other person is to be told about Emilie. It’s up to her if she wants to come and see her or not but it’s only fair to give her the choice.”

Gabriel reached into his pocket and handed Nathalie a small pouch. “I will wait here until you return.” She hesitated a moment and Gabriel could see a hint of tears in her eyes. “It’s alright Nathalie.” He soothed, running his thumb across her cheek to catch a stray tear that had escaped before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. Nathalie didn’t speak, but quietly left the chamber.

Gabriel leaned heavily on his walking stick before sitting down in the chair Nathalie had left for him. He gazed at the sight of his wife, his dear sweet Emilie, still as beautiful as the day she left them.

“I’m so sorry Emilie.” Gabriel’s breath was shaky and becoming more laboured. “I’m so sorry for everything. I believed that we could never be happy again without you. I had blinkers on, missing everything that was around me. I pushed Adrien away because I didn’t want to feel anymore. I filled his life with things thinking he would miss you less if he was occupied, but what he really needed was love - my love. He needed a father and I denied him that and so much more. I didn’t even realise he had grown up or how much I had missed until she came into our lives. You would have liked her Emilie, Marinette reminds me so much of you. She brought love and happiness back to this house and into our lives. I’ve never seen our Adrien so happy. You would have been so proud of him.”

Gabriel shook as his body was overtaken by coughing. Catching his breath back, he lifted his eyes back up to the coffin, reaching his hand out to touch it. “I will see you soon my love, I will see you soon.”

In the cover of darkness, Nathalie parked the car a few streets away and covered her head with the hood of her long dark coat. The weather had begun to cool, especially at night, so her attire drew little attention. She made her way towards the door of an unassuming Chinese masseuse. She had followed Adrien here twice before to be sure she had the right place. Pulling her hood further down her face, she was grateful for the broken street light out the front. Knocking on the door, she took a step back into the shadows as the door opened.

“I am sorry,” the small Chinese man began, “but we are closed for the day. If you like we can make an appointment for tomorrow?”

“I have something that belongs to you.” Nathalie said in a low voice, holding out the small pouch. Master Fu eyed her heristantly, unable to get a clear picture of the woman in front of him. Taking the pouch cautiously from her he opened it, tipping its contents into his hand. He gasped at the sight of a butterfly pin and peacock brooch as two bright lights emerged from them. Nooroo and Duusu floated before him momentarily before being taken to another room by Wayzz.

“I don’t understand.” Master Fu began. “Who are you and where did you find these?”

“I was Mayura.” She stated simply. “Let’s just say this is the final request of a dying man.” The Guardian regarded her for a moment but determined there was no reason for her to lie to him. After all, these were the real miraculous that had been returned. “He has one more request. In exchange for the surrender of the two Miraculous, he asks that he not be seeked out. There are people close to him who know nothing of this, but would be hurt both publicly and privately if he was exposed.”

Master Fu looked quietly at the two Miraculous in his hand. He had long held suspicions over the identity of Hawk Moth. If he was correct, exposure would indeed be devastating, especially to his Chat Noir. Was there really anything to gain by the exposure of a dying man? He would be gone soon, but it would be those left behind that would have to suffer. Hawk Moth was already paying for his crimes with his life, maybe that was sufficient.

The Guardian closed his eyes and left out a sigh before looking back up at the messenger before him. “I thank you Mayura for the return of the two Miraculous. I will not seek the true identity of Hawk Moth and destroy the lives of the lives of the innocent.”

“Thank you.” Nathalie replied as though a great weight had been lifted before she disappeared back into the night.

Returning to where she left Gabriel, Nathalie approached quietly noticing that he had fallen asleep in the chair. She would miss Duusu, the crazy little kwami might have been a scatterbrain but she was sweet and Nathalie had enjoyed her company. It was the right thing to do though and it would be a secret she would take to her own grave. She wondered if Adrien and Marinette would ever trust her enough with their secret. She hoped so. In her own way she loved Adrien as much as though he had been her own son. She looked over at Emilie in her cocoon and wondered how different her life might have been had Gabriel just accepted facts and let his wife go. Would he have married her? Perhaps, but it wasn’t worth dwelling on now. She knew he cared about her and that would be enough now. She had debated with herself about leaving many times, but always she would be drawn back. She would stay, if Adrien and Marinette wanted her to. It might be too late for a family of her own, but she would be there for theirs and perhaps in her way she could make up for her own mistakes.

“Nathalie.” Came the groggy sound from beside her. She knelt down on the ground beside Gabriel, her hands steadying her against the armrest as she waited for him to sit upright. He looked at her with a question of concern on her face.

“It is done Gabriel, it’s over.” She said quietly, avoiding the echo that would carry through the empty space.

“Do you think he knows?”

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “If he did, he made no indication to me, but has promised not to seek out the answer.” She placed her hand over his. “I will always be here for Adrien and Marinette, I promise you I will. I won’t ever let anything happen to them.” Gabriel’s face softened.

“I know.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fortunate enough to visit Shanghai with my husband for a few days in 2018. Some of this chapter is based on those experiences :)

Adrien poked his fork into another piece of dragon fruit as he read through the reviews from the gala on his tablet. He had already seen the message in his email from his father congratulating them both and asking if Juleka would be interested in a modeling contract with them. He also noticed that the celebrity insider Lenka had run a story speculating on the budding relationship of Luka and Kagami. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the enamoured look on his fencing partners face in the candid shots that accompanied the article. 

Plagg looked around at the food on the plate and shook his head. “You better find me some more camembert today or I’m going to starve.” The cat kwami pouted.

“Not my fault you went through it all, you know we couldn’t bring as much through customs.” Looking up from his tablet, Adrien laughed at the scowl Plagg was trying to give him. “I’ll see what I can do, here have a croissant.” Plagg sniffed it hesitantly before turning away.

“I’ll wait until I can have one of Marinette’s.” Adrien nodded in agreement. Nothing ever tasted as good as Marinette’s baking. “You know we leave tomorrow morning right? Times ticking kid.” Adrien looked over towards the bathroom door behind which Marinette was having a morning shower.

“I know, I’m working on it. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“Yeah, you seemed real busy thinking last night.”

“Plagg!” Adrien whined his face feeling very flushed. Before his kwami could give him any further embarrassment, the bathroom door opened. Adrien watched her mesmerised as Marinette unwrapped the towel from around her head, letting her damp hair fall down around her in her white fluffy bathrobe. He couldn’t help himself, reaching out to grab her and pull her down onto his lap before covering her face in kisses as she giggled.

“So what’s the plan for today Kitty, I surrender myself entirely to your mercy.”

“Well, in that case…” He rubbed his chin and waggled his eyebrows earning himself a playful slap on the arm. He threw his head back and laughed. “Okay, as tempting as that is, I do have a plan for the day. You’re just going to have to trust me m’lady.”

After breakfast Adrien led Marinette outside and to an awaiting rickshaw. The sun was out warming the wind that swept over them as the rickshaw driver took them sightseeing around the Bund. On this side of the river was much of the old city populated with British colonial buildings. Taking a slight detour, they left the rickshaw to go and explore the markets. 

Marinette was overwhelmed by the ancient style architecture and the gold gilded eves of the marketplace. She almost regretted leaving her sketchbook behind in the hotel room, but made some mental notes for later while taking lots of pictures. The air was filled with the smell of food. In the centre of the crossroads was a tea house that they later learned had been visited by the Queen of England. Adrien took Marinette by the hand to get a closer inspection of what was cooking at the nearby vendors. Whatever it was, it smelt amazing and Adrien really wanted to eat a piece. Asking in Mandarin what kind of meat it was Marinette saw Adrien’s expression drop and almost go white.

“What is it?” She asked looking perplexed.

“Umm…” He stumbled. “He, ah...he says it’s…ah” He swallowed hard. “Cat.” Marinette’s eyes blew wide, looking between Adrien, the vendor and back to Adrien.

“Maybe you heard wrong?” She offered after hearing a gasp coming from Adrien’s pocket.

“Yeah, maybe.” Although as they left he continued to eye the vendor with suspicion.

Walking a little further down, Marinette saw something for sale on sticks. “Oh, are those the potato twist things I was reading about the other day?” However on closer inspection it became apparent that it wasn’t strings of potato. 

“Well, it’s twisting but not in the way you were thinking.” Adrien began to giggle. Marinette got a bit closer before her mouth flew open upon discovering the sticks were skewered with five to six little scorpions which, to her horror, were still moving! That was until the vendor picked them up and plunged them into the boiling oil, crisping them instantly.

“You know, I think I may have just lost my appetite.” She squirmed. Adrien almost collapsed with laughter.

“Well, in all fairness Princess, we do eat frogs legs and snails.”

“Speak for yourself.” She said with a playful shove before Adrien wrapped his arms back around her. Lunch was not all lost though when they found pork dumplings (after determining that it was indeed pork and not some other unfortunate animal) before going souvenir shopping.

Many times as they walked around, hawkers would approach them with all sorts of knock off items like ‘designer’ watches and handbags, and they had no issue getting right up into your personal space. Most hawkers would approach them speaking English, so Marinette would simply say “No thank you” expecting that to be the end of it. She quickly learned it was actually better not to say anything at all because if you acknowledged them it was almost like a green light for them to keep following you. 

Heading into one of the many shops, Marinette wanted to buy some silk scarves for her mother, Nonna, Alya and Nathalie. She picked four that she thought would suit each of them well and took them up to the counter. The young girl at the counter greeted them in English and started bagging the items. “That be 1150 Yuan please.” Marinette just stared at her with a blank expression.

“I don’t think so.” She stated simply. “Not worth more than 100 Yuan.” She could hear Adrien behind her almost choking on air.

“Oh no no Lady, is real Chinese silk. Finest quality. Make offer for you 600 Yuan.” Marinette just raised one eyebrow at her. She knew for a fact this was not genuine Chinese silk.

“Alright, I’ll make it 120 Yuan.” She said, channeling her very best Chloe aloofness. Adrien was trying to hide the smile on his face under his hand.

“Oh please Lady, is good quality. 200 yuan.” Marinette knew she was getting the upper hand.

“150 Yuan.” She said placing the notes on the table before looking around casually. “I could always go elsewhere.” The girl behind the counter looked at the money on the table before reaching out for it and handing Marinette her bag. 

“You drive hard bargain Lady.” She grumbled as Marinette grabbed Adrien by the hand and led him out.

“What was that about?” He asked, although he couldn’t hide the amusement on his face.

“That my dear Kitty, is called bargaining.” She smiled tapping him on the nose. Adrien lent down and kissed her.

“You’re amazing, you know that.” Marinette just shrugged.

“So I’ve been told.” She smirked with a wink. Gosh how he loved that girl.

As night fell, Adrien guided their way towards the wharf. “You can’t come to Shanghai and not go on a river cruise.” He bowed with dramatic flair as he opened the door for her.

It took a while to get through the tight security and bag checks before they were finally able to board the charter. Settling in on the top deck against the rail the boat pulled away from the dock just as Adrien was tapped on the shoulder by a little Chinese woman holding up a camera. 

“You want me to take a picture of you?” He asked in Manderin but the woman shook her head. It then became apparent that they wanted their pictures taken with him. Feeling somewhat bemused, Adrien obliged flashing his best model smile. Soon enough, others started coming for photos too. Adrien realised fairly quickly that these people had no idea who he was, yet were flocking around him for more photos. Marinette watched from the side trying to contain her amusement at the situation. 

“He’s taking it fairly well.” Marinette heard a voice speak in English. She turned to find a woman in her mid 40’s with red hair and freckles. “It’s the hair you know.” The woman continued. “My daughter over there has been roped into more photos than we could keep count of. Been happening all trip, although she isn’t as comfortable with it as your boy there.” Marinette looked over to find a girl about her own age with long blonde hair and blue eyes being mobbed in much the same way Adrien was. Marinette wondered if that’s why Chloe chose to stay in the hotel beauty parlour all day. 

“Well, it’s kind of been his job so he’s used to it.” Marinette responded proudly, hoping her English wasn’t too bad. Adrien looked over to her and gave her a wink. The woman next to her broke out in a broad smile.

“With looks like that I’m not surprised.” The woman then held out her hand. “Mandy from Australia, and that’s my daughter Ava.” Marinette took the woman’s hand to shake.

“Marinette from Paris. That’s my boyfriend Adrien.” She looked back towards him. Adrien gave her what she had dubbed his ‘sexy Chat face’ before he looked down and smiled to himself, then looking back up to the cameras. She had seen that same look many times while he was on photo shoots. Marinette could hear a soft giggle from Mandy.

“I think you’ve got yourself a keeper with that one.” Mandy mused, noting the blush in Marinette’s cheeks. “Well, I better go rescue my poor Ava from her admirers. It was lovely to meet you Marinette.”

As Mandy departed, Adrien finally made his way back over to Marinette. “That was unexpected.” He sighed with relief wrapping his arms from behind Marinette to look out at the view. 

“The woman I was talking to said it was the same for her daughter too. She seemed to have thought it was the blonde hair.” Adrien gave a mocking scoff.

“Remind me to dye my hair black next time we come here.”

“Don’t you dare.” Marinette scolded, turning back enough to give him a kiss before looking back out.

The night was clear as the charter slowly made its way up the Huangpu river. As beautiful as the lights were from the hotel, nothing compared to looking at it from the river. The old world on one side and the new on the other. Marinette couldn’t help feeling it was like being on the set of a James Bond movie. At least there would be no villains to be found here, of the akuma variety at least.

Marinette shivered slightly in the night air and Adrien pulled her into him tighter, resting his chin on top of her head. She had that same smell of the juniper and black orchard from last night. He sighed to himself as he breathed her in, remembering the soft kisses, the feel of her skin, the fire in her eyes and the feeling of love and warmth that filled his heart. Right now he felt like he held his whole world in his arms. She was everything he had ever wanted and everything he would ever need. He knew that her face was the only one he ever wanted to see in the morning, and the warmth of her body against his at night. The world around them suddenly became very still and a feeling of calmness came over him. Nothing felt more right to him then at that moment. Adrien bent down slightly, resting his cheek against hers.

“Marry me.” He heard her breath catch before she turned around to face him, her bluebell eyes searching his emerald green, unsure if she actually heard him correctly or not. A smile crept onto his face as he leaned his forehead against hers. He wasn’t nervous at all like he thought he would be.

“M’lady you know I love you more than anything in this world. I could write a grand speech and shout it from the highest rooftop and it still wouldn’t touch the surface of how I feel, of everything that is in my heart.” He picked up her left hand in his, gently kissing the inside of her wrist just above the eternity bangle the way he often did. It still sends a shiver down her spine even though her heart was beating much faster than usual.

“We have been through more at our young age than most people have in a lifetime. I told you that I would love the girl behind the mask, no matter who she was. How lucky was I that behind the mask was the same girl I fell in love with all over again. You’re my partner, my best friend and I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you.” He looked down at his jacket to see Plagg popping his head out, ring already in hand. He smiled at his kwami who gave him an encouraging nod before handing over the ring and floating down to join Tikki who had also popped her head out of Marinette’s bag to watch. Adrien slid the ring onto Marinette’s trembling finger. “Will you Marinette, do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

He looked back up into Marinette’s eyes, tears brimming as her dark hair swirled around both their faces in the breeze. “Yes.” She answered barely above a whisper before she started giggling. 

“Wait...was that a yes.” He could hardly contain himself.

“Yes Adrien I will marry you.” She nodded then squealed as Adrien picked her up and swung her around, laughing out loud before putting her down. Cupping her face with both his hands he kissed her with all the fire and love that he had in his heart. Breaking away to look back at her face, they became aware of the fact they had attracted a bit of an audience. 

Smiling giddily he held up her hand with the ring on it and called out in English “She said yes!” Immediately the passengers broke out into applause, whistles and whoops. Marinette caught a glimpse of Mandy who gave her a knowing nod.

Adrien pulled Marinette into a tight hug. “I love you, so much.” 

“I love you too Kitty.” She replied, resting her head against his chest. “I always have and I always will.


	8. Chapter 8

“I think my phone is going to have a meltdown.” Adrien laughed as they landed back on French soil and he turned his phone back on. Adrien and Marinette had taken a selfie to announce their engagement on Instagram just before leaving Shanghai and had been flooded with congratulations and well wishes. Scrolling through the messages, he came across two from Alya. The first one was her ecstatic response to their engagement which she had texted him shortly after the initial post. The second was a few hours later while they were still in the air.

Alya: Meeting tonight in the dragon den. Usual time.

Chloe and Marinette had received the same text. Dragon den was a code they came up for Master Fu’s house with the usual time being around 9pm. No one was particularly concerned about the message figuring Master Fu was no doubt keen to get the other extra miraculouses back into the Miracle Box. Chloe moved in between Adrien and Marinette as they walked towards the waiting cars, draping her arms over both their shoulders.

“Now I already told Adrikins not to let you choose pink for the bridesmaids. I know Alya will be maid of honour, it’s only fair since she is your best friend, but you were planning on more than one bridesmaid right?” Marinette had to smile to herself at the pout on Chloe’s face. If someone had ever told 14 year old Marinette that Chloe Bourgeois of all people would not only be one of her bridesmaids but be counted as one of her most trusted friends she never would have believed it. Then again if she had been told she would be marrying Adrien Agreste she probably would have died and never recovered! 

“Chloe, your Adrien’s oldest friend, of course I want you as one of my bridesmaids, and don’t worry, the dress won't be pink.” Chloe was trying not to break out into a giddy grin, but Adrien could see it.

“Sabrina messaged me too. Apparently she ran into Lila earlier today and she’s pretty pissed. I’m sure you can guess why - future Madame Agreste.” She added playfully. Of course many of Adrien’s fan girls had jumped online to express their devastation at Adrien being permanently off the market, that was to be expected. Lila was different though. She had a track record, being akumatized more than once on Adrien’s account. Marinette never believed for one minute that Lila was in love with Adrien, at least not in the way she knew Luka had been with her. This was too possessive for it to be love. This was about opportunity, wealth, position in society and worst of all - winning. Claiming Adrien like he was some kind of prize. 

There was also Lila’s closer proximity to them. Adrien’s fan girls might drool over his pictures (not that Marinette was judging them in any way) but Lila had access and connections. Couple that with her own narcissistic personality traits and Marinette could feel a knot in the bottom of her stomach. Lila could be dangerous and it terrified her that the Italian might come after Adrien, just to try and hurt her. It was like what Chloe had said the other day, Lila blames Marinette for taking Adrien away from her, regardless of the fact Adrien was never interested. For now though, Marinette was going to keep these concerns to herself.

While Adrien went with the luggage to the driver, Chloe pulled Marinette over. “Listen, I know we haven’t always been the best of friends, but I’ve known Adrien my whole life. I know how much he loves you and I believe you when you say you love him just as much.” Marinette nodded at Chloe’s concerned voice. Chloe sighed, trying to find what she wanted to say. “You know how sensitive he is. Ever since his mother left he’s always been vulnerable. I don’t think he could take it if you ever…” Marinette gently squeezed her arm. 

“I’m never going to leave him Chloe. I promise you. I could never hurt him like that.” Chloe smiled as Adrien came back over.

“Aww, you girls talking about me again.” He purred, wrapping an arm around each of them.

“You?” Chloe feigned disgust. “Why would we be talking about you when there is a wedding to plan?”

“Don’t I get to be part of the plans? I am the groom.”

“No you don’t. The grooms job is to wear what he is told and to turn up sober at the right place at the right time.” The socialite emphasising her point with a well timed hair flick before they all descended into laughter. The three friends hugged tight before departing for their respective vehicles. They would be meeting up again in a few hours anyway.

Sitting in the car, Marinette kept looking at the engagement ring on her finger and at the way her life had changed since the day she received her Miraculous, the same day she met Adrien on both sides of the mask. It was almost as though fate had thrown them together. It still got to her that she had hurt her sweet Kitty all those years with her rejections. If only she had known. She asked Tikki once that if her and Adrien were meant to be together, then why all the forced secrecy? Her response was that it was important that they found out for themselves. Tikki believed that Adrien and Marinette were always meant to be together, even without the miraculous. This made it more important that they loved the person on both sides of the mask because only then could they love the whole person. Marinette smiled to herself, because she knew that she truly did. Chat Noir might have driven her crazy with his puns and flirty ways at first, but then she found he was kind, sweet and sincere almost to a fault throwing himself into the face of danger. Adrien may have presented a perfect exterior to the world, but under the fake smile she discovered someone who was genuine and loyal, who cared for his friends and loved ones but was also a geek who loves anime and gaming and had a sensitive heart that needed love. He wasn’t just Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste, but a unique third person, his true self, her Adrien.

“Penny for your thoughts m’lady?” Adrien wrapped his arm over her shoulders, sliding closer and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am.”

“I beg to differ Bugaboo, but I think I’m the one that got lucky.” Adrien then broke out in a fierce blush as he heard Plagg snort loudly in his pocket. “Oh come on Plagg, get your mind out of the gutter.” The black cat kwami poked his head out of Adrien’s shirt with a devilish grin on his face.

“Sorry, cheese deprived. Becoming delirious, must...get...cheese...OUCH.” Plagg opened his eyes to see the fierce stare of Tikki who had just bopped him on the head.

“You promised me that you would stop teasing him you Stinky Sock!.” Adrien had to admit Tikki was so cute when she was mad.

“I’m sorry Sugarcube, but he’s so easy to stir up. At least he finally got that ring out of his pocket and onto her finger...hey!” Tikki promptly grabbed Plagg by the ear and pulled him down into Marinette’s bag. Marinette raised an eyebrow at Adrien who shot her a cheeky grin. 

“Don’t ask m’lady.” He laughed. “Just don’t ask.” Somehow she felt she didn’t need too. 

******

Chat Noir arrived on Marinette’s balcony a little before 9pm. He had already seen Rena Rouge and Carapace race past and no doubt Queen Bee wouldn’t be far behind. Marinette opened the hatch so he could drop into the bedroom.

“Sorry, just been trying to unpack my bag a bit. I didn’t realise the time.” She called from her wardrobe. “Mama and Papa wanted all the details of the trip. I can’t believe you actually asked my parents first.” Chat became shy and started rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, it was the gentlemanly thing to do, you know, asking the Dad’s permission and all.” Marinette came over running her hands up his leather clad chest before lacing her fingers around Chat’s neck.

“I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you my knight in shining leather.” She smiled before pulling him down into a kiss. Marinette fell back into the wall as Chat’s clawed hands gently caressed her. It took all of Chat’s willpower to break away, breathing heavily and swallowing hard.

“You better suit up m’lady, or we may never get out of here.” His voice was low and almost growl like into her ear sending a shiver down her spine. She giggled, pulling back and bopping him on the nose before calling her transformation and chasing Chat’s tail across the rooftops of Paris, stealing kisses as they went.

Arriving at Master Fu, they dropped their transformations before entering. Alya, Nino and Chloe were already there, sipping on hot tea and chatting about the Gala. Alya rushed over to Marinette, picking her up in a bear hug. “I’m so happy for you girl.” She managed to get out, almost choking up with tears. Putting Marinette down she hugged Adrien before pulling back and wagging a finger at him. “You better not screw up here Agreste. You do anything to upset my girl here and I'll be after you.” There wasn’t a lot of things Adrien was afraid of, but an angry Alya was definitely one of them. With eyes wide, he tried his best to reassure her. 

“No, absolutely not. Never ever.” He managed to blurt out before Chloe came over throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Foxy, I already gave him the shake down on the flight back.” She looked over to see a surprised look on Marinette’s face. “You were passed out.” She offered with a dismissive wave before looking back at Adrien. “But Adrikins here will become intimately acquainted with my venom if he so much as looks sideways, isn’t that right Adrihoney?” She said patting him on the cheek. Correction, there was two people Adrien was very much afraid of.

“Dudettes, calm down and give a bro a break.” Nino threw his arm supportively around Adrien’s other shoulder much to his relief. In the background, Master Fu cleared his throat.

“As entertaining as this has been.” Fu chuckled. “We do have some important things to discuss. Please.” He indicated to the cushions on the floor where everyone took their seats, the kwami’s joining them. Master Fu looked serious and the group shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

“I received a visitor the other night who brought back something that did not belong to them.” Holding out his hand, there was a collective gasp at the recognition of the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous. 

“Are those the real deal?” Alya questioned, in answer Nooroo and Duusu entered the room with Wayzz waving hello before being embraced by Tikki and Plagg.

“I will be sending them to rest in the Miracle Box now, but I thought you should meet each other first.” Master Fu looked at each hero in turn. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. You have all honoured your positions in this Miraculous Team and served your Kwami’s well. Hawk Moth is no more. The Miraculous were returned anonymously as Hawk Moth is now deceased. This is why there has been no akumas for so long.” Eyes darted around the room as smiles from the team broke out. It was really over. Hawk Moth was no more and the missing Miraculouses have been returned. Soon the smiles broke into laughter and the 5 heroes hugged each other, tears of relief in their eyes.

Master Fu knew he stretched the truth slightly, but ultimately it would be for the best. Regardless of who Hawk Moth was, he no longer had any power. Nooroo and Duusu were returned to the Miracle Box. Marinette was then hit suddenly with a terrible thought. “Master, now that the battle is over, do Adrien and I have to return our miraculous?” They shared a panicked glance at each other, neither wanting to be separated from their Kwami. Master Fu smiled softly at her shaking his head.

“I am almost 190 years old now Marinette. I believe it is time that the Guardianship was passed on to another.” Wayzz floated over to rest in his hands, bidding his now former master a fond farewell. It was clear that this had been planned ahead as Wayzz cheerfully returned back to Nino’s side. Closing the lid of the Miracle Box, Master Fu returned it to his gramophone. “When I unexpectedly become Guardian after the destruction of the temple, I felt that it was my burden to bare alone. I’m not sure now that it was the wisest decision.” Taking the gramophone we walked towards Marinette. Everyone rose to their feet in anticipation. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have been one of the most exceptional Ladybugs to ever wear the earrings. Will you accept the responsibility of Guardian of the Miraculous?” Marinette felt overwhelmed. She looked over to Adrien, who had nothing but complete pride in his eyes and it filled her with empowerment and determination.

“Yes Master.” She said with complete confidence. “I accept.” Master Fu nodded before turning to Adrien placing a hand on his arm.

“Adrien Agreste, you have served your position as Chat Noir with great bravery. Will you continue to protect your Ladybug and be the defender of the Miracle Box.”

“On my life Master.” He replied solemnly, holding a hand over his heart. Master Fu patted him on the arm before walking over to the others.

“Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe. You have both proven yourselves worthy of the trust that Ladybug put in you. Will you continue to serve as warriors on the side of right and good if the call comes to you?” Alya and Nino both affirmed that they would always be ready to serve as heroes. As they went to remove their miraculous to hand over, Master Fu stopped them. “Ultimately it will be Marinette’s decision to make, but I feel you have both earned the right to keep your kwami’s.” Alya hugged Trixx as Nino gave Wayzz a fist bump.

Master Fu then approached Chloe who was looking apprehensive fixing her eyes on the ground in preparation for the worst. “Chloe Bourgeois.” Master Fu began firmly. “You were never intended to be the holder of a Miraculous. You found it by accident and foolishly revealed your find to the whole of Paris to see. You have made many mistakes that led to yourself and others to be akumatized. It would not be seen as unreasonable to advise that you no longer have access to your miraculous.” Everyone stood in silence at the exchange as Chloe looked as though she was about to cry. Then Master Fu softened his eyes, reaching out to hold her arm he continued in a gentle tone. “However, I have seen you grow into a woman who is determined and capable. Someone who has learned from her mistakes and become a trustworthy member of a team, and not a self centred individual.” Chloe’s eyes lit up at the praise. “Will you Chloe Bourgeois, continue to keep the secrets of the Miraculous holders and be a loyal member of this team?” Chloe looked at the faces around the room smiling back at her. For once in her life she truly felt that she was part of something that was bigger than herself. She was part of a team, a family. She walked over to Marinette removing the bee comb from her hair. Taking both of Marinette’s hands, the tears that she had tried to hold at bay began to fall.

“I give you my word, you will always have my loyalty Ladybug. I will always be a part of the team and will be ready whenever you need me.” Marinette pulled Chloe into a hug.

“I trust in you Chloe.” She said simply “You can come and visit with Pollen whenever you want.” The others then came into a group hug before Alya and Nino called on their transformations.

“Come on Queenie, we’ll drop you home.” Chloe gave a mock eye roll at Rena before the three left. Master Fu walked back over to Adrien and Marinette.

“It is time for me to leave Paris now.” He began. “It is not safe for a past guardian to be around a new one.” Marinette and Adrien were taken aback by the unexpected announcement.

“When?” Marinette asked as she felt Adrien’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Tonight.” He responded. There was a moment of silence as Master Fu stood in contemplation. “ I shall return back to the Guardian Temple. I have not been back since its restoration. It is where I belong.” He took up a hand each from both of them. 

“I made many mistakes in my lifetime Marinette, but choosing the two of you the be the bearers of creation and destruction was not one of them. Take care of the miraculous and each other. United, you will always stand strong.”

“But Master,” Marinette spoke. “When did you decide all this?”

“I had made my decision to step down as Guardian before young Adrien here came to ask me about his marriage plans. I considered telling you then, but thought better of it.” Marinette looked inquisitively at her fiancé who started to become slightly pink as he shrugged his shoulders. “Now that the miraculous have been returned, I believe it is the right time.”

Plagg and Tikki floated over to Master Fu, embracing each cheek before Marinette and Adrien called on their transformations. Before they departed, Master Fu stopped them at the door. “Remember Marinette, not all enemies are affected by an akuma. There are those who will wish to harm you for reasons other than for your miraculous.” 

Adrien and Marinette shared a look with each other before Master Fu continued. “No other two miraculous combinations have the power that you two hold.” He placed a hand on Adrien. “But even the holder of destruction, Chat Noir, can create something beautiful...a connection stronger than any other. Your love for each other transcends beyond what can be seen, but can be held in the palm of your hands.” Adrien wasn’t really sure what Master Fu meant by that, but he knew that he would always be by Ladybug’s side, not only as a miraculous team, but as husband and wife. With a final warm embrace, they parted ways for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

“I want to thank you Sabine and Tom for the excellent dinner and for your hospitality.” Gabriel said, looking back to Nathalie who had a relaxed smile on her face. Adrien was almost bouncing in his seat all night. After months of trying, his father had finally agreed to come to dinner at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, even bringing Nathalie along with him.

“Please, it was the least we could do.” Tom beamed. “Besides, we will all be family soon enough. Adrien is a lovely young man and a credit to you, we love him like he’s one of our own.”

Gabriel smiled with pride as he looked over towards his son. “Well, his mother should really have the credit for that.” 

Gabriel was still rather stiff and formal in his approach, as was Nathalie, and Adrien felt it might take a few more family dinners before his father would really loosen up. ‘Family dinners’, that thought definitely brought a smile to his face. He remembered back to when he was younger and when dinner time always meant family time. Back then his father didn’t sit up one end of the long table, but rather they sat together. His father smiled more then too, and would make his mother laugh with his wit and dry humour. Sometimes Nathalie would join them, other times Chloe and her parents. There was always something a bit off with Audrey Bourgeois though. Adrien never could put his finger on it, but there was always a tension there just bubbling under the surface. Then she left for New York and Adrien remembered how heartbroken Chloe was. Adrien’s mother would often have Chloe around for dinner after that, trying to give her a mother’s love which she was now missing. He knows Chloe missed his mother as much as he did. That’s when the family dinners stopped, until Marinette came.

Adrien felt a delicate hand take his. Turning to his love they shared a smile before Marinette continued in the conversation. His father listened intently, captivated by her animate descriptions of a wedding line she was now planning, inspired by her own dress. The fact that his father had made an effort to come and be a part of the family meant the world to Adrien. He was also fairly certain that his father had been holding Nathalie’s hand under the table when he thought no one was looking. It made Adrien glad. He cared a lot about Nathalie and he felt his father deserved a chance to be happy too. Despite his stoic nature, Gabriel even managed to cracked a smile a few times at the jokes and banter between Adrien and Tom. It did ease Gabriel’s mind that Adrien would always be around people who loved him and would be there for him.

Adrien and Marinette started clearing the table as their parents went to continue their conversation in the lounge room. It had already been just over a month since the couple had announced their engagement, leaving only 5 more months to plan the wedding. Marinette had started work on her dream dress and Nathalie had been a lifesaver making arrangements at the church and reception venue and basically taking care of everything. Adrien had noticed that his father had become more quiet as the night had gone on, with Nathlie taking over most of the discussions. He figured though his father was no doubt tired from all the excitement - well, as excited as his father can show. Gabriel always did keep his emotions close to his chest.

Adrien playfully flicked water from the sink up at Marinette, catching his lady off guard. A short water battle ensured before Adrien picked Marinette up, sitting her up on the bench and plopping a kiss on her nose. “You know Alya was asking if Chat Noir and Ladybug were also announcing an engagement. She wants an exclusive for the Ladyblog.” Rubbing her chin Marinette weighed the options in her mind before answering.

“I’m not sure we should. Not yet anyway.” She could see in her Kitty’s pout he was disappointed. She reached over to cup his face. “It’s just a precaution Chaton. Whether we like it or not, our private moments do tend to become public affairs, on both sides of the mask. Call me paranoid, but announcing Chat Noir and Ladybug getting married during the same time we are might raise questions. Besides, we now have the added responsibility of the Miracle Box to protect.” Adrien nodded in agreement because he could see her logic. That’s just another reason why he loves her.

“But will Chat and Ladybug ever get married?” Marinette had to laugh at the way Adrien always insisted on viewing their superhero personas as different people. 

“Tell you what,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight “After the wedding we can wait a few months and then announce we had quietly gotten married, deal?” Adrien’s face broke into a Cheshire Cat grin going from ear to ear.

“Sounds Purrrfect.” Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes.

“You’ve been wanting to say that all night haven’t you.” Adrien’s grin became a lot more cheeky as he ran his hand through her hair.

“Don’t you know it Princess.” No sooner had their lips connected when a scream came from the lounge.

“Gabriel!” It was Nathalie’s voice raised in panic. The couple ran back around into the other room to find Gabriel unconscious on the floor. Tom had already sprung into action calling an ambulance as his wife rolled Gabriel onto his side. Marinette and Adrien quickly held onto Nathalie who was breaking down into a panic. Adrien had never seen her like that before, like she was about to lose her whole world. Marinette looked across Nathalie at her partner, her heart breaking at the fear in his eyes. 

Adrien and Marinette sat with Nathalie in the waiting area of the hospital. It felt like deja vu from that night of the charity auction all over again when Gabriel had the first heart attack. Sitting between Nathalie and Marinette, Adrien held both their hands as they silently gave each other support. A heavy feeling hung in the air this time though. Adrien didn’t want to admit it, but he felt that things would not be good this time. He hesitated to verbalise his thoughts though, saying it out loud would make it too real. Instead he leant his head on top of Marinette’s as she wiped a tear from her cheek. He decided he needed to stay the strong one for now, for Marinette and Nathalie.

Eventually a doctor came out to speak to them. The gravity of his face told them the story before he had even opened his mouth. “He is conscience enough that you can talk to him.” The doctor stated in a matter of fact way, but his tone changed to something more empathetic. “You may go in and see him now, but be prepared, it may not be for very long.” Nathalie desperately tried to stifle a sob. She didn’t want Gabriel to see her like this. She knew more than any of them that this day would come, but she still was not ready for it. Staying hand in hand, the trio headed into the private room where Gabriel was. He was pale, laid out on the bed. Only a soft light had been left on, making the room feel a little less clinical. As Gabriel opened his eyes his gaze fell onto them. Adrien rushed in and threw his arms around his father. He didn’t want to cry, but it was becoming harder to hold it in. 

Gabriel patted Adrien’s head as the young man clung onto him. “I’m so proud of you son.” His voice was low and raspy. He wanted to tell him he knew about him and Marinette being Ladybug and Chat Noir, tell him he was proud of the hero he had become, his regrets at what he had tried to do, but he stood by his decision to not go there. When the announcement had been made publicly that Hawk Moth was no more, the joy and elation on their faces and those of their fellow Parisians confirmed to him he had done the right thing in keeping his secret. Even more so when Adrien had said he couldn’t imagine how anyone could recover from their relative being such an evil man. Gabriel never wanted Adrien to think of him that way, even in death.

With weak arms he encouraged Adrien to sit up on the edge of the bed and face him. Marinette stood beside her fiancé holding his arm as Nathalie sat on the opposite side of the bed holding Gabriel’s other hand. “I am proud of the man you have become. Proud of everything you have achieved and proud of the woman you have by your side because nothing is more important than the love you have for one another. I wish I had learned that sooner, and I am sorry I failed you for so long. Can you ever forgive me?

“There is nothing to forgive Father.” Adrien held his father’s hand squeezing it to reaffirm his words. “We both dealt with things in our own way. Whether it was right or wrong isn’t the point now. What mattered is that we made a change, you changed. These last few months I saw once again the man I remembered as a child. I had my father back.” He no longer tried to hold back the tears, Marinette wrapping her arm in comfort around his shoulders. “I will treasure those memories forever.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed. Adrien’s words comforted him that he had done what he set out to achieve. That this would be his legacy. He may have had his failings, he made the wrong choices but he tried to fix those mistakes. He had mended the bridge with his son and that was more important to him than anything else. He then moved his gaze to Nathalie. Her eyes wet and glistening. He reached up to gently touched her face. “Look after her Adrien, she deserved so much more than I gave her.” Nathlie grabbed his hand in both of hers, kissing it has her tears ran over their knuckles. “Nathalie...I…” 

“Don’t say it Gabriel.” She cut in before he could say anymore, smiling through her tears. “I already know.”

“Marinette.” Gabriel’s voice was becoming weaker. Marinette moved closer, taking his other hand. “You were a ray of sunshine that came into our lives. I wish I could have seen you walk down the aisle.” His breathing became more laboured. Marinette wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Look after my son.”

“I will.” She choked out through sobs. “I’ll love him all my life.”

Gabriel smiled weakly, his eyes closed. Adrien, Marinette and Nathalie stayed silent, the only sound in the room was the methodical beeping of the monitor. A single tear streaked down Gabriel’s face. “I’m coming home Emilie.” He whispered. “I’m coming home.” With one final shaking breath, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shone down brightly on the day of the funeral. As per Gabriel’s request, the ceremony was kept quiet to only those who were closest to him. The Bourgeois family was there of course, as was Kagami and her mother, some top level associates from the Gabriel fashion house as well as Nathalie and Gabriel’s faithful driver. Gabriel had also requested that no one speak a eulogy at his service. Adrien thought that odd, but didn’t want to go against his father’s wishes. After the church service, the Gorilla drove only Nathalie, Adrien and Marinette to the family mausoleum at the cemetery.

Walking hand in hand, Marinette had never really been in a cemetery before. Despite the brilliant sunlight, there was a deceptively biting wind now as winter began to approach. The imposing stone figures on the gravesites with their blank expressions sent a shiver down Marinette’s spine as they walked their way through the winding paths. Adrien wrapped his arm around her, trying to give her some of his warmth. As they walked they came to rows of tall stone family crypts. “We’re almost there.” Nathalie said, which the couple was grateful to hear.

Eventually, their gaze rested upon a structure of marble and granite with the name ‘’AGRESTE’ emblazoned across the top. An imposing marble Angel stood as a silent sentinel. The funeral director was standing nearby as they approached, Gabriel’s coffin having already been interned into its proper place. Adrien and Marinette stood silent for a moment as Nathalie went to talk to the director. A plaque had been placed stating only ‘Gabriel Agreste’ and the years of his birth and death. Adrien noted two more places within the crypt. One he supposed was intended for him, although he wouldn’t be using it. Even in death, he would never want to be separated from his Lady. He made a mental note to one day invest in a final place of their own. The other space he knew was for his mother. A plaque had been placed there some time ago reading “Emilie Agreste” and her date of birth. Adrien noticed however that the plaque had changed and now had a date from three years ago written down. 

Marinette could see the change in Adrien’s expression and squeezed his arm slightly, looking at him with concern. When he looked down at her, his eyes looked like they had seen a ghost. Adrien looked over to Nathalie and reading his expression, she came over. He couldn’t speak, but his eyes dated to the plaque and back to Nathalie. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes momentarily before looking back at him. “There is something I have to show you before I can explain this.”

Upon returning back to the Agreste mansion, the trio made their way wordlessly into Gabriel’s study. Opening the safe, Nathalie took out a white envelope with ‘Adrien’ written on it. On the back it was sealed with the Gabriel butterfly motif. “Your father wrote this for you before he…” she couldn’t say it. “It will explain things before I show you.”

“Show me what?” He questioned, but Nathalie shook her head.

“Read it first.”

Adrien opened the envelope, gesturing for Marinette to sit with him and read it also. Whatever was written to him, he wanted Marinette to see it too. They had promised each other no secrets, and he wasn’t about to start now.

“My dearest Adrien,

I have agonised for a long time how to explain this to you. I know now that I did you a great wrong and I hope you can forgive me for it. All I can say for myself is that I did it with the best of intentions. I told you that your mother disappeared. This was not entirely correct. Your mother became ill and fell into a type of coma. I blamed myself for what happened. The details of how and what are not important now. I thought that one day a cure would be found for her condition and so I told you she had disappeared as a way to explain things when she came back. Alas, that did not happen. Rather than accept her fate, accept that she was already gone from us, I encased her in a cryogenic chamber, hoping against hope to find a miracle. In the end, I just couldn’t bear to let her go.

Once when we had argued, you shouted at me what do I know about love? Everything I know about love was wrapped up in your mother. When she died, that part of me died too. I let my pain overwhelm me to the point where I pushed you away too. I spent more time among the dead than with the living. I was wrong. I hope you never have to suffer the pain that I felt.

When you are ready, Nathalie will take you to say goodbye and carry out what I could not bring myself to do, lay your mother in her final resting place.

Please know that I always loved you Adrien, I hope that you can forgive me for this.

Love your Father

Gabriel”

Adrien sat unmoving, a heavy silence falling over them. Marinette and Nathalie waited as they saw him read over the letter once again. Finally he closed his eyes and tears streamed down his cheeks. “Are you ready to see her?” Nathalie’s voice sounded distant. Adrien opened his eyes, looking towards Marinette. She held his hand squeezing it, giving him a soft smile of encouragement.

“I don’t think I could ever be ready for this.” He said, still looking into his Lady’s eyes. “But let’s do it.”

Nathalie guided them where to stand before reaching up and pressing the hidden buttons embedded within the painting. Adrien and Marinette held onto each other as the elevator descended below the house. Stepping out, they were met with a long chamber with a narrow walkway through its centre. There was something at the other end, bathed in light and surrounded by flowers.

They walk towards the guiding light, the only sound the clacking of Nathalie’s heals echoing through the near empty chamber. Adrien held his breath as he approached what appeared to be a living coffin. A gasp escaped his lips when he finally laid eyes on his mother. Still beautiful, still angelic - like an angel resting in sleep. He couldn’t take it anymore, collapsing to the ground in sobs, Marinette wrapping her arms around him, whispering what words of comfort she could find. They couldn’t tell how long they stayed that way. Nathalie stood to the side, trying her best to stay as composed as possible for his sake.

Eventually, the sobs died down. Marinette wiped his eyes and helped Adrien to stand. He held onto her a little longer, trying to gain the strength to turn back around. “It’s ok my love.” She whispered into his ear. “I’m here.” He smiled weakly at her nodding his head before slowly turning back towards the coffin.

“She looks like she is asleep.” He said softly, placing his hand on the glass.

“The camber preserves her body.” Nathalie explained. “But in reality, she died years ago. Your father couldn’t bring himself to bury her and so kept her here, in this place, where he could visit and sit with her.” Nathalie stiffened slightly at the unexpected hug Adrien suddenly gave her.

“It must have been so hard for you Nathalie, seeing her like this all these years.” She relaxed, returning his embraces.

“She was my friend, Adrien. I missed her terribly. I still do.” She stood back slightly, placing her hands on his arms. “But I will always be here for you, and Marinette. That much I had promised.” Adrien pulled her back in and hugged her again.

“You’re family Nathalie. You always will be.” Stepping back again, the sound of the elevator moving up caught everyone’s attention.

“There is one more thing I need to tell you.” Nathalie sounded apprehensive. Adrien brought Marinette over beside him, wrapping an arm around her waist as Nathalie continued. “There was one other person your father wanted told about your mother.” Adrien looked at her puzzled.

“Who?”

Nathalie took a deep breath. “Her sister.” She responded quietly. Adrien’s eyes blew wide as he looked towards the now lowering elevator.

“Her sister...but who?” Nathalie put a hand up.

“Maybe I better let her explain.” She quickly turned and headed towards the elevator.

Adrien looked towards the coffin. “I never knew she had a sister.” He said, looking back at Marinette. “I have a cousin Felix on my father’s side, but we don’t really get along that well anymore. I honestly didn’t think I had any other family.”

The sound of footsteps drew Adrien’s gaze back towards the approaching women. Nathalie led an older woman and a younger one down the walk way. As Adrien and Marinette peered down into the darkness, their faces changed from curiosity to astonishment.

“Audrey Bourgeois!” Marinette exclaimed in a hushed whisper, covering her mouth with her hand. Adrien stepped forward as Chloe came over to him, tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Adrien.” She said as she hugged him. “I was only told about it in the car on the way over here, I can’t even begin to imagine how this must have been for you.” Adrien patted her back before looking at her face.

“I don’t know how I feel to tell you the truth.” He shrugged, holding her hands in his. “I had accepted that my mother had died years ago. I guess it made it easier to deal with the unexplained. Seeing her like this, looking so real, but lifeless, it’s hard to know what to feel.” Marinette came over, bringing them both into a group hug.

“Well, you gained one thing.” Marinette said. “Chloe is your cousin, so you were family after all.” Adrien and Chloe both smiled at each other.

“I like the sounds of that.” He gave the first real smile Marinette had seen all day. “It explains so much from when we were kids. But what changed?”

The three friends turned back towards Audrey Bourgeois, who was standing next to the coffin - her hand on the glass. Her expression gave little emotion, though her voice as she spoke was not harsh. “I will explain everything. But first if I may have a few moments alone with her.” Nathalie agreed suggesting everyone else now come back up to the ground floor. Adrien walked over to the coffin and, bending down, placed a kiss upon the glass.

“Goodbye mother.” He whispered before taking Marinette and Chloe by the hands and walking back towards the elevator.

****  
Adrien and Marinette sat at the dining table drinking tea. It was the first moment they had alone since the day began. Night was starting to approach. Chloe had excused herself to the bathroom, Audrey Bourgeois was still with Emilie and Nathalie was taking the funeral director who had recently arrived down to the chamber. Emilie would be moved to the mausoleum under the cover of darkness to avoid media attention. Nathalie had a cover story ready for the media, but Adrien didn’t want to know the details. He trusted Nathalie would get the job done with discretion and that was all he needed to know. He watched Marinette as she gently blew on her tea, taking a sip with her mind deep in thought. He took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

“Are you alright m’lady?” Marinette looked down at their hands and smiled.

“Am I alright?” She said looking back at him. “Adrien, I can’t even begin to imagine what today has been like for you and you’re worried about me.” She looked back down and Adrien could see something was bothering her. She sighed before continuing. “You know, with everything that has happened with your father and now with your mother, if you want to ...you know...postpone we could…” Adrien cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips.

“I wouldn’t want to postpone marrying you for one second.” He said with so much conviction it made Marinette’s heart flutter. “I’ve been counting down the days until I make you mine.” She couldn’t help but smile at him, and he could see the twinkle returning to her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I’m already yours Kitty.” But he shook his head.

“Maybe, but not legally. No, I’m waiting for the moment when I can say ‘this is my wife, Marinette Agreste.” Marinette couldn’t help the soft blush that spread across her face at the thought.

“I guess I had better start getting used to that.” Adrien nodded a hum in return before pulling her back in for another kiss.

“Oh please, get a room you two.” Adrien and Marinette broke away giggling as Chloe flopped into a seat next to her newly discovered cousin. “It’s been a hell of day.” She muttered as she propped her feet up on an empty chair and leaned her back against Adrien’s shoulder. The three sat in a comfortable silence until Nathalie returned with Chloe’s mother, the trio sitting up awaiting an explanation from Audrey Bourgeois.

Audrey sat down opposite the three. Nathalie entered a moment later, letting everyone know that Emilie was now being moved and the underground chamber was being permanently locked up and sealed. Outside, the sound of cars driving away hit Adrien suddenly that his mother was truly gone. He had no more tears left to shed and felt oddly at peace with the knowledge that his parents were finally going to be together in their final resting place.

Chloe was beginning to grow impatient with the ongoing silence in the room, the tension evident in her voice. “Alright Mother, you have the spotlight, now start spilling!” Marinette leaned across Adrien to place a hand on the blonde girls.

“Chloe please.” She said gently, but firmly. “This would have been as much of a shock for your mother as it was for all of us.” But Chloe wasn’t buying it.

“But she never told me Adrien was my cousin!” She spat out, turning with a vehement glance at her mother. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Audrey ignored Chloe’s outburst, instead focusing her attention on Adrien. 

“When I met your father, Gabriel was still a struggling designer. He had great potential, but couldn’t quite get a foot into the industry. When I saw some of his designs, I got excited. They were new, daring, bold.” She looked over at Marinette. “Your work reminds me a lot of Gabriel in those early days. I can see why he liked you so much.” Marinette was overwhelmed by the compliment. Audrey was known for her tough love and such praise did not normally come easily from her. 

“I introduced Gabriel to some people who saw his potential and he was finally starting to make a name for himself. Around this time I was involved in a film production ‘Solitude’. Gabriel was being brought in as a fashion consultant and that was when he met my younger sister, Emilie.” There was an undertone of bitterness in her voice, but she tried to mask it. “She was beautiful, she was talented, an aspiring model and actress and he was completely taken by her.” Audrey abruptly stood up and walked towards the large windows. It was dark now, and the streetlights glowed against the inky sky.

“I felt like he had betrayed me which was utterly ridiculous because in hindsight he had no idea how I felt. Honestly you’ve never met a man more oblivious.” Adrien felt a sharp poke in his side, turning towards Chloe he frowned and mouthed ‘what?’, only to be greeted with a cheeky wink. 

“So I said nothing and watched their romance grow until they eventually married and had you Adrien. They seemed so perfectly happy. Sure, I married Andre and had Chloe but I always felt I was one step behind. I tried to play happy families but in the end I couldn’t take seeing them together anymore. An opportunity came up to go to New York and advance my career so I took it, not once considering the consequences.” She looked over towards Chloe who had hurt in her eyes. “I’m not going to debate what was right or wrong with that decision. It was what it was but when Gabriel told me Emilie was missing I guess there was an element of guilt there and I eventually decided to come back to Paris. Really though it was too little too late.” 

Audrey Bourgeois had a hard reputation. She was considered to be void of emotion, except when it came to fashion. It was hard to picture her with such strong emotions as unrequited love, jealousy of her sister and least of all, guilt. She wasn’t entirely relenting, keeping her stoic expression, but the narrative she told betrayed her more than her face ever would. Adrien was the one to make the move, walking over to the fashion icon and cautiously placing his hand on her arm.

“You’re still family to me Aunt Audrey, if you want to be.” Audrey looked at her nephew and was struck by the warmth in his eyes, Emilie’s eyes. In an uncharacteristic move, Audrey Bourgeois wrapped her arms around the young man in a tight hug. “You are so much like your mother Adrien. I might not be much like her, but you can always count on me. Anything you need, just pick up the phone, I can help with the company you know.” Adrien thanked her before Audrey and Chloe departed.

Nathalie, having excused herself for the night, left Adrien and Marinette alone at long last. Plagg ventured out of Adrien’s shirt waving a piece of camembert around as he spoke. “So what are you going to do with this museum? It’s not exactly the warm and cozy place you always talked about living in.” Tikki went to scold Plagg for being insensitive but Adrien told her it was alright. He didn’t always agree with Plagg, but this was one thing he totally agreed with.

“No, I don’t think I want us to live here, in fact I already have a place in mind. It’s a surprise though, so you can’t see it yet.” Marinette was speechless. In truth, she hadn’t thought much about where they were going to live after they got married. She kind of assumed they would live in the mansion, even though the thought of that didn't exactly thrill her. Her heart was filled with joy at the thought of them having a place of their very own. She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

“I don’t deserve you. You’re too good to me Adrien.” He shook his head, burying his face into her neck. 

“You deserve so much more Bug.” He pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ear. There was a moment of silence and Marinette wondered what was on his mind. Adrien turned his head away, before turning his eyes back towards her. “I kind of don’t want to be alone right now.” He said a little more sheepishly then he had intended. “Would your parents be alright if you stayed with me tonight?” Marinette had to laugh at how innocent he could sound sometimes.

“Adrien, my parents are hardly going to question me staying with my fiancé for the night.” Before he could say anything else, she laced her hands behind his neck, bringing him down into a long kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Over Christmas and New Year, wedding plans took a back seat to the fun of the festive season. The winter was particularly cold this year and although their super costumes had excellent insulation and defence against the cold, Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to split patrols up with Rena Rouge and Carapace. With the threat of Hawk Moth now permanently gone, patrols were more about interactions with the public and keeping petty crimes under control. Nevertheless, crowds would still gather around the Eiffel Tower and the Trocadero to get a glimpse of their heroes and the Miraculous team would oblige with photos. Of course, Chat Noir was always extremely popular with the ladies, despite the fact that his relationship with Ladybug was common knowledge. It never ceased to amaze Ladybug how open these girls were with trying to steal kisses from their favourite cat hero, but Chat always took it in his stride, quick to make his way back to his lady and delighting the crowd with a kiss before heading back to the warmth of the bakery.

Adrien felt bad leaving Nathalie alone in the mansion, but he couldn't stand being there longer than necessary of a day. It was only 6 weeks now until the wedding and he wanted the house sold before hand. He was thankful to have Nathalie there to handle everything. He wondered what he would have done without her and was so grateful she agreed to stay. There wasn’t a lot he was keeping from the house and he let Nathalie have her pick of anything she wanted to keep. Adrien had made arrangements for Nathalie and his bodyguard to have their own apartments in a place close by to the new home he had bought. He couldn’t wait to show it to Marinette, but he was keeping it was a surprise for now. Adrien had taken Sabine to check it over and get her approval for the sewing room he had outfitted as a special gift wedding gift for his bride to be. Now she would have everything she needed right at home. Home. Their home, and he couldn’t wait.

Adrien and Marinette sat curled up on her chaise wrapped up in a pile of blankets as they watched cheesy Christmas movies. Tom and Sabine had long gone to sleep with the lead up to Christmas being one of the busiest times of the year for them they were exhausted. Marinette and Adrien had been trying to help out where they could as the Gabriel production team had gone on hiatus for the holidays. Tikki curled up on Marinette’s shoulder like she usually would, but the last few days, Plagg had started acting like a huge sook. Almost as soon as Adrien would come over, Plagg would abandon him instantly to cling around Marinette. Adrien knew Plagg wasn’t much of a fan of the cold and would like to snuggle where it was warm, and Marinette was always very warm. Heck, there was no where else Adrien would rather snuggle. This was more possessive though to the point where Plagg almost hissed if anyone tried to move him. Even Tikki was paying him more attention, eventually moving to curl up next to him on Marinette’s lap. Marinette gently petted Plagg between the ears with the cat kwami letting out a soft purr as he slept. “I think you might have a magic touch m’lady.” Adrien laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Plagg act so possessive, or purr as much.”

“Just because I’m purring, doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.” Plagg interjected, popping one eye open to look at his chosen. “It’s not my problem that your jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous.” Adrien shot back a little too defensively. Marinette raise an eyebrow at him, a playful smile on her face. “Well, maybe a little bit.” Marinette laughed, cupping his face in her hand and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry Chaton, your still my favourite kitten to snuggle up too.” Plagg started grumbling about getting squashed before Tikki dragged him off to another part of the room, distracting him with cheese. 

“Can I ask your expert opinion on something Bugaboo?” There was a playfulness in Adrien’s tone, but there was also a seriousness there too. 

“Of course Kitty, what’s up?”

“Well, I was thinking about the fashion company and what we want for it in the future.” Marinette nodded thoughtfully before he continued. “I talked to Aunty Audrey about it and I want to change the name. Rebrand it and make it our own.” Marinette knew Adrien had been getting advice from Audrey Bourgeois as well as Nathalie in regards to the company. Initially, Marinette wondered if he would just sell it off. It was no secret that Adrien wasn’t a huge fan of modeling and he was more than grateful when his father finally relented and allowed him to step off the catwalk so to speak. What she hadn’t expected was how much he actually enjoyed the business side. Finding his element, he was happy to keep the company, handing the creative reigns over to Marinette. Initially, Marinette had a complete freak out feeling that Adrien’s blind trust in her was totally misplaced and could only lead to disaster. To her surprise, not only did Audrey Bourgeois take Marinette under her wing, but encouraged her to step up and take charge, injecting her own ideas. Tikki was a huge help in getting her courage up, reminding her that being Ladybug was more than just superhero duties when suited up, but that Marinette was Ladybug everyday as herself. 

“You know I would agree with anything you want to do Chaton, but it was your father’s company and his legacy. What did you have in mind?” Marinette was mindful that Gabriel had wanted the company to stay within the same vision that he himself had, but both Nathalie and Audrey had encouraged Marinette to develop her own style and ideas, capitalising on the success of the winter collection in Shanghai. 

“Nothing dramatic. I kind of always felt it was a little egotistic that my father put his name on the company considering it was supposed to be both his and mother’s vision and be passed on to me in some capacity.” He wrapped his arms around his fiancé pulling her up onto his lap. “I want this company to not just represent us, but us as a family.” Marinette smiled at the small dusting of pink on Adrien’s cheeks when he talked about family. She knew it was important to him, and it had been something they had talked about. “So how would you feel about being the head designer of Agreste Designs?” Marinette smiled with that excited twinkle in her bluebell eyes, and it made Adrien’s heart melt.

“I think I have an idea for a new logo.” She was about to get up and grab her sketchbook when Adrien pulled her back down onto his lap. 

“Later.” He whispered in her ear as he placed soft kisses on her neck as he ran his fingers in her hair. He could hear Tikki shushing his grumbling kwami as he pulled the blanket up over their heads.

*******  
“What do you mean you’ve never been to a midnight countdown before?” Alya sputtered out in shock at the blonde’s surprised expression. Nino shook his head at his girlfriend’s less than subtle approach as Marinette wrapped a protective arm around Adrien.

“Well you know what my father was like all those years. The closest I got to a New Years party of any kind was at the Bourgeois hotel one year for an official function. I don’t think kissing Chloe on the cheek at midnight counts for very much.” Adrien started rubbing the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed that once again he was being reminded of how sheltered his life had been.

“Okay Sunshine, this is something we are fixing tonight. Marinette, you get rugged up in something warm, we don’t want a sick bride, and we are heading to the Champs-Élysées.”

It was a little after 10pm when the quartet arrived. There was a carnival atmosphere as the street party was in full swing. Despite the cold, people were still out in force ready to ring in the New Year. Adrien had donned a black hoodie that Marinette had made for him, inspired by his Chat Noir side. He pulled it over his head so he wouldn’t get recognised in the crowd. Finding their way into a cafe, the couples ordered some hot chocolates before scouting out a place to sit near the Eiffel Tower. 

On the way, they saw Nadja Schmuck who was doing an interview with Lila. The friends kept their distance, but pulled up the live coverage on Alya’s phone.

“So tell us Miss Rossi about your New Year plan to combat global warming?” 

“Well, Paris’s heroes might be good at fighting akuma’s, but what are they doing about the real issues that affect everyday people? Now that Hawk Moth has been defeated, they really are nothing more than window dressing on the Paris skyline.”

“There she goes with the usual rubbish.” Alya said despairingly. Nino shook his head. 

“She might have a point though.” The other three glared at him before he put his hands up in surrender. “Don’t kill me yet, but what are we doing now besides catching out a few petty thieves and having our photos taken.” 

Adrien saw something spark in Marinette’s eyes. It was that same look she would get when she figured out her Lucky Charm, or came up with a new design concept. “What if we use our celebrity for charity works? We know Lila is just full of talk, but we could do something real and tangible.” The others looked on with enthusiasm. 

“We could sponsor it through the Agreste Foundation.” Adrien suggested and ideas started bouncing around the group as they found a place to sit. “We could make a focus on homeless youth. Making sure everyone has a chance and a place where they can be loved.” Marinette couldn’t help but hold her Kitty tighter. She knew more than anyone how important family and belonging meant to Adrien. 

“Awesome New Years resolution dudes.” The four of them connecting fists in a ‘pound it’. This was something that would be a number one priority after the wedding. 

Marinette and Alya had brought some blankets to sit on and wrap around, thier kwamis sneaking a peak out at the gathering crowds. 

“You know, I could set up a few pre fireworks if you get bored with waiting?” Trixx pondered out loud. 

“Trixx you will do no such thing.” Wayzz scolded. “Mirage is not to be used for your own amusement.”

“Your such a stick in the mud Wayzz.” Trixx whined as Plagg laughed from Marinette’s lap.

“Don’t worry Trixx, Sugarcube is a killjoy too.” Tikki poked her tongue out at her counterpart next to her as Trixx shook her head.

“It’s not the same thing Plagg, you and Tikki are meant to be together. Two halves of one whole. Mirage and Shelter are a team, but not partners.” Alya and Nino shared a worried look before Wayzz stepped in.

“She means her and I, not you two. Tikki and Plagg have a different relationship. As creation and destruction they are yin and yang. They are also the oldest of the kwami, born from the same two sides. Trixx is much younger than I and our functions are different, but we will always work together. You two have a very special bond that could never be broken and we will always be here to support you.” Alya and Nino snuggled up to each other with a smile.

“Little dude, this is all too deep for a New Year's party, wouldn’t you say?” At that both chosen and kwamis all shared in a laugh.

As they waited for the countdown, Adrien pulled the blanket around them holding Marinette tighter. “You warm enough m’lady?” Marinette hummed and nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as Tikki and Plagg snuggled in her lap under the covers. 

“Are you going to make a New Year’s resolution Kitty?” Adrien thought for a moment and shrugged.

“I’ve never really made one before? So much of my life was controlled for me, it kind of seemed pointless. What would you suggest?” Marinette placed a finger on her chin.

“Well, usually it’s something that you really want?”

“Oh that’s easy then, you.” The blonde laughed, burying his nose into the side of his fiancé’s face. Marinette giggled.

“That’s not how it works Chaton. You are supposed to decide on a goal you really want to achieve and what you need to do to make that happen. Like our charity idea.” Adrien looked at her with an amused smirk.

“Yeah.” He said holding his fingers up to count. “Marry the love of my life, move her into our new home, make sure she is happy and has everything she needs...am I missing anything?” Marinette shook her head.

“But a New Year's resolution is meant to be about you, not me.” Adrien wasn’t having it.

“Can’t separate the two Bug. Your happiness is my happiness and you being my wife is my only goal for this New Year.”

Marinette and Adrien were only vaguely aware of the crowd around them counting down the start of a New Year. Lost in each other’s eyes, the fireworks reflected in them as they began to cascade in brilliant colour from the Eiffel Tower, lighting up the icy sky.

“Happy New Year m’lady.” Adrien smiled, the warmth in his eyes enough to melt away the bitter cold.

“Happy New Year my Kitty.” She whispered back. Adrien cupped her face in his hands lighting up her heart with the warmth of his lips on hers. Marinette run her hand up under the hoodie, burying her fingers into his soft hair as they ignored Alya and Nino in the background whooping and laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

“Alya if you don’t stand still, I'm not going to get this dress finished in time.” Marinette muttered with pins between her teeth. She was crouching on the floor pinning the hem of Alya’s Maid of Honour dress which was becoming a little difficult with Alya and Chloe taking selfies to upload on Instagram.

“Oh come on Marinette, it’s not going to take you three weeks to hem a few dresses, relax and enjoy.” Chloe laughed. “How about once you’re done there we all go to Daddy’s for lunch?”

“Oh, sounds like a plan.” Alya jumped in while Marinette agreed. Standing up to get a few more pins, Marinette suddenly became off balance, crashing into her chair before falling haphazardly on her chaise.

“Whoa girl, you ok.” Both Alya and Chloe rushing over to help Marinette right side up. She held her head a moment before smiling up at her friends.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Must have just got up too quickly.” She shrugged. Alya thought there was a touch of a blush in Marinette’s cheeks, but decided to let it slide for the moment.

“So where is Adrikins today? I thought you guys both had today off?” Marinette nodded.

“Technically, yes we do. But the photoshoot director came down with a pretty nasty case of gastro this morning, so Adrien is watching over the shoot. He should be done by lunchtime.”

“Excellent.” Chloe responded getting her phone out. “I’ll message him to meet us at the hotel.” No sooner had she picked up her phone then it began to ring in her hand.

“Ugh, what do you want?...What do you mean the power went out? Turn the damn generator on?” Marinette and Alya shared a worried look as Chloe became more annoyed on the phone. “What are you a bunch of incompetent idiots?....Well where is my father???....damn I forgot about that ...yes, yes I’ll be there in 10.” Chloe hung up before letting out a frustrated groan. “I’ll have to cut this short girls, someone has messed around with the power supply at the hotel and the generator hasn’t kicked in. Honestly, I feel like I’m surrounded by idiots at that place.” Kissing both Marinette and Alya on the cheeks, Chloe promised to have the power back up and running by lunchtime.

Deciding to take a break from the sewing, Alya and Marinette took a walk through the park. The snow had come and gone early this year and with the sun shining it really was a beautiful day. In the distance they heard the school bell ring and the students spilling out for recess. Alya sat watching them, shaking her head in bemusement. “I can’t believe we don’t go to school there anymore. Feels like just yesterday we were all in Miss Bustier’s class wondering what the world outside would be like.” Playfully Alya shoulder bumped her dark haired friend. “And we all wondered if you and Sunshine would ever get together.” Marinette had to giggle to herself while she opened the box of pastries they had brought with them.

“You know I often wondered if I would ever get a straight sentence out around him, let alone anything else.” Of course, Marinette knew that if she had known then that Adrien was also her pun loving Kitty, she never would have had such a stuttering problem around him. She still felt so stupid at times for not seeing it earlier. “ I’m still not sure I’ve forgiven all of you for that pool you all had on us getting together.” Alya laughed out loud. 

“Best fifty euros I ever earned.” Marinette turned. Ack towards the school. She saw a young couple, much like her and Adrien, talking and holding hands as they walked down the stairs. 

“You know I fell in love with him on those stairs right there. A simple act of kindness in those emerald eyes and I was a goner.” In her mind she could picture the scene like it was movie before her eyes. When the thunder that day struck overhead, not only had she heard it, she felt it in her heart. 

“What about Chat Noir? I mean Ladybug turned him down for so long.” Marinette thought about it for a moment.

“You know it was never one single thing with Chat, and yet it was everything. On one side I was so focused on Adrien, I couldn’t see the forest for the trees. On the other hand, I think I loved him all along, but I was afraid to. I was so scared of losing him. Both Chat and Adrien meant everything to me, it made so much more sense when I realised they were the same person. We had loved each other on both sides of the mask and didn’t even know it, until that night of the storm.”

“And in a few short weeks, you’re going to be his wife.” Alya looked at her friend unable to contain the happiness she felt. Marinette smiled back at her before her face fell slightly. 

“Alya, can you love someone too much?” Alya was perplexed by the question and waited for her to continue. “Everything is so wonderful, so perfect right now. Maybe I’m just afraid of something going wrong. I don’t know how I could live my life now without him in it Alya.” She looked at her best friend with sadness in her eyes. “I love him so much it hurts.” Alya wrapped her arms around her best friend.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, girl. That boy loves you more than anything in this world and he will always be there beside you no matter what, just like he has always been.” She was about to continue when their conversation was interrupted by Marinette’s phone.

“Oh hi Cara...What do you mean they’re gone?” Marinette gave Alya a panicked look. “But I left them on my desk for you… Calm down Cara, I’ll come straight in.” Marinette hung up and quickly started sending a text to Adrien.

“What’s going on?”

“Cara said the sketches for the summer line have gone missing. I’m sure they have just been misplaced but everyone is going into a meltdown. She said Nathalie was already on her way.” She let out a huff in frustration. ”I was supposed to meet Adrien at the shoot. There was something really important I needed to tell him.” Alya had a twinkle in her eye. 

“How about I go get him and we will meet you back at your HQ before heading over to Chloe’s?” Marinette hugged Alya. “But you tell me straight after okay?” Marinette let out a laugh. Alya never changed, and Marinette hoped that she never would. 

“What would I do without you.” 

******

“You know I’d forgotten how boring these shoots were. Thanks for coming and keeping me company.” Alya and Adrien headed over to his tent to collect his stuff before going to the car, taking a bite out of the croissant that Marinette had sent for him. “Do you know what it was Marinette was going to tell me about?” The brunette just shook her head trying to hide her amusement. Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “It’s probably that new sponsorship deal.” He wondered out loud before his eyes lit up. “Or maybe she finally convinced Juleka to sign up to a modeling contract.” 

“Yeah maybe.” Alya played along. She had a good idea about what was really going on, but knew it was far from her place to say anything. Besides, she always did get a good kick out of watching Adrien be clueless. 

“Adrien...Adrien quick.” Plagg suddenly flew out of the blonde’s bag wide eyed and up in his face. “Pigtails is in trouble, we have to go now.” Adrien stepped back pushing Plagg away from his face.

“What on Earth are you talking about Plagg? Why would Marinette be in trouble?” By this time Trixx had also poked her head out of Alya’s pocket. 

“Plagg you can’t sense Tikki from this far away unless…” The kwami suddenly stopped mid sentence, her eyes now as big as Plagg’s as she held her paws over her mouth. Adrien threw his hands up in the air.

“Would someone like to tell me what is going on?” Just then there was a news alert on Alya’s phone. She opened the alert and all the colour drained from her face.

“Oh... my... God, Adrien we have to go now!” She turned her phone to him and to his horror, his eyes were met with the sight of the Gabriel flagship store and offices engulfed in flames.

“Plagg, Claws Out.”

“Trixx, Let’s Pounce.”

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge raced their way over the rooftops of Paris. Along the way they were joined by Carapace who had also seen the news alert, although he didn’t know beforehand that Marinette was there. Chat could hardly keep the tears from his eyes as his mind raced. Marinette wasn't even supposed to be at work today, how could this have happened? He hung onto the hope that maybe she had gotten out and they would arrive to find Ladybug helping people escape. But the panic in Plagg’s voice. He had never heard him sound so...scared. Chat shook his head, all he could focus on now was finding Marinette.

As they approached closer, they could see the top floors of the building were well alight. The three heroes raced towards the foyer where Chat saw a dazed and confused Cara. He raced up to her and grabbed her by both shoulders. “Is everybody out of the building?” Cara slowly shook her head.

“We can’t find Marinette anywhere. Nathalie went up stairs looking for her.” Chat began to feel the panic rising in him. If Marinette had been in her office, she would be on one of the upper levels, but why wouldn’t she have just transformed and gotten out a window? Ignoring the calls of his partners, Chat began to race up the stairwell. He could hear the footsteps of his fellow heroes behind him and he was grateful to have friends who were willing to literally run into a fire with him. 

Throwing open the door on the 10th floor, the corridor was quickly filling with smoke from the blaze that was above them. Rena and Carapace could hardly see a thing, relying on Chat’s night vision to get them through the black smoke. Chat stopped as his cat ears began to twitch. He could hear coughing. “Hello?” He called out. The reply was weak, but clear.

“Over here!” It was Nathalie. Following where the sound had come from, Chat found Nathalie slumped on the ground, Marinette in her arms. As Chat went to take his fiancé he saw a severe blow to the side of her head. 

“What happened to her?” 

“I don’t know.” Nathalie shook her head, clearly distressed and blaming herself, although Chat knew that none of this could have been her fault. “I found her office door locked and I could see her lying unresponsive inside. By the time I broke through the door, I became overwhelmed by the smoke.” Nathalie began coughing violently as Chat took Marinette up in his arms.

“We need to get out of here.” Rena urged as she picked up Nathalie. “That fire is right above us and the sprinklers didn't come on.” Just as she finished the sentence a large crack was heard overhead.

“Shelter.” The group huddled under Carapace’s protection just in time as part of the floor above them began to collapse. Wasting no time, the group quickly made their way out the fire escape and back to the outside. Rena took Nathalie to one of the paramedics outside, but Chat wasn’t going to wait. Holding a still unconscious Marinette tight to his chest he bounded his way straight to the hospital. 

Bursting through the emergency doors, a nurse quickly came to him taking Marinette from his grasp and racing her away. He stood there in a daze as the love of his life was wheeled out of his sight. He could hear nothing, see nothing as everything around him felt like it was moving in slow motion. Only when he heard his name shouted louder did he snap out of his stupor. 

“Chat Noir.” The voice breaking through the void. “Do you know her name?”

“Marinette.” He responded quietly. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette Agreste he really wanted to say. Oh God, he thought, will I ever get to call her that now. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts away. She was going to make it, she had to make it.

“Does she have any family, anyone we should contact?” The nurse pressed him.

“Her parents at the bakery.” He responded still dazed and not really connecting the dots. “I’ll get them.” He went to turn when the nurse stopped him again, her pen poised on her notes

“What about a partner, or boyfriend?” Chat closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears at bay.

“Fiancé.” He answered. “Adrien Agreste. He’s already on his way.” The nurse made notes on her charts before turning on her heal leaving the feline hero standing in the middle of the crowded emergency department. He recognised several Gabriel employees being wheeled in with smoke inhalation and minor injuries. For the first time since Chat had received his Miraculous, he felt completely helpless.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien leaned into Sabine as they sat with Tom waiting for news on Marinette. Sabine gently stroked Adrien’s hair trying to give what comfort she could to the young blonde. As scared as she was for her daughter, she knew Adrien was beyond terrified. Adrien soaked up the love she gave him like a sponge, the feel of a mother’s love that he hadn’t felt in so long, a feeling he was desperate to hold on to - a last tangible grasp on reality. He had already lost so much with his own parents gone, but he never felt like an orphan. Tom and Sabine had stepped in, taking him under their wing and making him part of their family. He was no longer afraid of being alone. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how he ever would have gotten through the last 12 months without them and Marinette. 

The thought of facing life without Marinette by his side was almost too much for his brain to comprehend. He closed his eyes tight trying to hang on to her smell, her warmth, her smile and his heart ached. This was not an end befitting of the brave and selfless Ladybug, the loving and beautiful Marinette. They were supposed to live a lifetime together, raise a family and die old and warm surrounded by love and grandchildren. Not this, not like this. Adrien couldn’t hold it in anymore as the sobs broke from his mouth. Sabine held him closer as Tom put an arm around both of them in support. He was supposed to be the one, not her. It was his job, his duty to protect her and he felt like a failure. 

Minutes felt like hours before a doctor finally came out to see them. Adrien didn’t quite hear everything that was said, but one thing rang out clear and true ‘She’s alive, she will be alright’ and he felt he could breathe again. The doctor was soon followed by Officer Raincomprix. Preliminary investigations into the fire found that it was an electrical fault, however Marinette’s injuries were determined to be no accident, and neither was her locked office. As it stood there was no leads, and the surveillance system had been down, supposedly for maintenance but he was continuing his investigation. 

The doctor took Tom and Sabine in first to see their daughter, who was still under sedation. Adrien sat alone in the waiting room in disbelief. Who could do something so hideous, so unimaginable to one of the sweetest, kindest, most loving people he knew? 

“How you holding up kid?” Plagg whispered from Adrien’s shirt.

“Someone tried to kill her Plagg. Someone actually tried to take her away from me permanently and I can’t believe that.” Adrien buried his face in his hands. He felt like he was reliving that old nightmare he used to have, where he couldn’t save Ladybug from the akuma. He hadn’t had that dream for so long now, safe with Marinette in his arms. Now he felt like he was living it, only this wasn’t an akuma. No Miraculous Ladybug was going to fix this. 

Soon the pinging of his phone alerted him to a series of text messages he had missed from Alya and Nino. He let them know the current state of her condition with both of his friends promising to be there in the morning. There were also messages from Chloe and a few of their old high school friends. So many people loved and cared about Marinette. He was so grateful that he managed to get to her when he did, although he still felt it hadn’t been good enough. That was when he was reminded of a question he needed to ask.

“Hey Plagg, how did you know Marinette was in trouble?” He waited, but the cat kwami was yet to respond. “Plagg, I know you can hear me.” Slowly Plagg emerged out.

“It’s not up to me to tell you kid. Tikki will lose it if I interfere.” Plagg’s ears drooped down as he spoke.

“That’s ridiculous Plagg, why would Tikki get mad? And since when have you been able to sense what goes on with Marinette? You’ve been acting weird around her for weeks now.”

“I told you it’s not my place to say.”

“And I’m telling you to spit it out.”

“But Tikki said…”

“Plagg I want an answer, what is it I feel everyone is hiding from me?”

“But Marinette should…”

“Plagg!”

“Because she’s having your kitten.”

All of a sudden the room went dead silent. “My...kitten?” Adrien repeated lost in thought. “Oh,” realisation beginning to dawn on him “So that was what she wanted to tell me.” Suddenly Adrien was overtaken by a whole array of emotions. Speechless he slumped back into his chair.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this kid, I know she would have been excited to tell you, but she only just found out herself. We kwami’s can sense these things right from the start, but it’s not our place to say anything. Tikki made me promise.” Adrien just nodded. He didn’t really know what to say. Adrien had just spent the last few hours in fear of losing the woman he loved and now he finds out that he is going to be a father. The timing might be terrible, and he would have loved to have heard it from Marinette first, but it didn’t damper his happiness at the news or the warmth that bubbled up in his heart.

“Is that what Master Fu meant the last time we saw him? About destruction creating something beautiful?” Plagg nodded.

“It doesn’t happen often with current miraculous holders, but for the duration of the pregnancy there is a stronger connection that forms between me and Tikki. That was how I knew Marinettte was in danger.” Adrien sat in quiet contemplation about everything he had just learned, his heart filled with love and happiness, waiting until he could finally see her.

Eventually Tom and Sabine emerged from the room where Marinette was. The doctor told him he would need to wait a few minutes more before seeing her. It was agony waiting. Adrien stood up but was unexpectedly scooped up into a big hug.

“Thank you son.” Tom said. “Thank you for saving my little girl.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked confused. Sabine took his hand in hers, the hand with his miraculous. Sabine ran her thumb over the smooth silver before curling her fingers around it. Adrien could see tears, but also something else… something like pride in her eyes.

“The doctor told us that if Chat Noir had not gotten her to the hospital as quickly as he did, she would not have made it.” She brought her other hand over the one that already held his, holding them close to her. “So thank you Adrien, for saving her, for loving her so much.” 

Adrien stood dumbfounded before Marinette’s parents. They knew. “How long have you known?” He ventured to ask. Sabine let Adrien’s hand go, holding onto Tom’s arm as she answered.

“A little over a year ago, I happened to see Marinette transform in her room before racing out of her balcony. We debated whether to say anything to her, but decided that we should trust her and that she would tell us when she was ready.” Adrien nodded as he listened to Sabine’s words. Truth be told, he was always a little amazed they had not been caught out before. 

“What about me?”

“Well you were easy son.” Tom laughed. “I think we may have figured you out even before she did.”

“Of course,” Sabine interjected. “Once Alya outed that Ladybug and Chat Noir were actually a couple, well...there was no doubt about it.” She then gave him a knowing smile. “Besides, how else could you explain being in Marinette’s room when I knew you hadn’t come in through the front door?” Adrien's face broke into a deep blush, but Sabine just smiled patting Adrien on the cheek. “We couldn’t have been prouder of you both.” Adrien could feel the tears start to trickle down his face as Tom placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t you worry son.” He said with confidence. “We Dupain-Cheng’s are fighters and she is going to get through this. Besides, she’s not going to miss her own wedding now is she.” Adrien let a smile smile spread across his face. Just then the doctor returned.

“Mr. Agreste, you may see her now.” Adrien hugged Tom and Sabine once more before following the doctor into Marinette’s room. 

Adrien had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back the gasp that was about to escape him. Marinette’s head had been bandaged and she was hooked up to a variety of monitors. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable, just like his father had. He wanted to run over and just pick her up and hold her in his arms, but at the same time he was almost too afraid to touch her.

“I didn’t like to say anything in front of the parents,” the doctor began. “But were you aware of the fact she was expecting?” Adrien started to feel panic coming back.

“Is she alright? Is everything okay with the baby?” The doctor’s eyes softened, and a small worn smile crept in as he placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Everything is fine young lad.” The doctor said. “She’s almost ten weeks along and there is a strong heartbeat. The young lady should wake in the next few hours. You may stay if you wish.”

Adrien thanked the doctor for everything he had done before taking up a seat next to Marinette. Just before the doctor left, he turned back towards Adrien.

“Just one more thing.” He began. “It doesn’t look like much under the bandage, but that was quite a blow she took to the head. I should warn you that there might be a chance of some memory loss, but we won’t really know until she wakes up.” Adrien just stared blinking as the doctor left the room.

“Don’t worry Adrien.” Came a small voice from under the covers as Tikki popped her head out. “I'm doing everything I can to make sure Marinette and the baby are okay. I’m sure she will know you when she wakes up.”

“Tikki.” Adrien struggled to speak as tears threatened to choke him up again. “If anything had have happened to her...if I’d lost her… I don’t think I could…” Tikki tried her best to soothe his sobs as Plagg quickly joined her to comfort his chosen. 

“This isn’t your fault Adrien.” Tikki tried to explain, but Adrien just shook his head.

“But it’s my job Tikki. I’m the one who is supposed to protect her and I wasn’t there.” Tikki looked at Adrien kindly but firmly.

“You can’t be with her 24 hours a day Adrien. No one can do that. But you were there when she needed you, and you saved her. Don’t you ever forget that.” Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his and kissed it gently.

“I’ll always be here for her, no matter what it takes.” He kissed her hand once again before holding it to his cheek. Despite the bandages and the monitors, she still looked beautiful to him as she peacefully slept. “Who would do such a thing to her Tikki? How could anyone what to hurt her?”

“Marinette knows the answer Adrien.” Tikki confessed. “She saw everything that happened, I’m sure she will remember.”

“Can I do anything Sugarcube?” Plagg knew that being destruction he couldn't do much in the way of healing vibes, but he hated feeling useless.

“You can help keep her warm, just keep your stinky cheese out of the bed.”   
Plagg didn’t retort, instead making his way under the covers. A soft purr soon was heard vibrating through the sheets. Tikki floated over to Adrien and gently touched his cheek before returning to Marinette.

Adrien didn’t sleep much that night, never letting go of his beloved's hand. He had to believe that everything would be alright, that he would see her walk down the aisle, that they would have their own family, that the future that had talked about and pictured together would be their reality. He just had to believe.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien sat slumped over on the hospital bed, his head on his arm as he continued to hold Marinette’s hand. He had finally drifted off into a lucid slumber when he was awoken by the feel of Marnette’s hand twitching in his. Sitting up, he could see that she had began to stir.

Marinette slowly began to open her eyes. Looking up towards the ceiling, she realised she wasn’t in her room. She blinked slowly trying to remember. There was an alarm, the sound had pierced her ears. There was something else? What was it?

“M’lady?” She knew that voice. It’s soft sound filled her heart with love and made it skip a beat. She slowly turned her head. Her head hurt. Why did it hurt? Her eyes met his. Those stunning emerald eyes that once held an umbrella out to her in the rain, eyes that told her they loved her, eyes that made her feel safe.

“Kitty.” She said softly. A giant weight was lifted off Adrien's shoulders and he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.She knew him, she knew all of him. Carefully he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Tikki and Plagg had also come out to see her. Adrien held her face gently, kissing her softly on the lips.

“I was so scared you wouldn’t know me, that your memory would be gone.” Marinette smiled at him.

“Silly Kitty.” She said, reaching out her hand to touch his face. “In a thousand lifetimes, I will always remember you.” Adrien leaned in to kiss her once again before pulling his seat closer in, never letting go of her hand. “What happened? Why am I here?”

“A fire broke out in the building, but that’s not what happened to you.” Marinette’s mind was blank. A fire? She tried to think. Oh yes, that loud piercing noise was the fire alarm.

“What happened to my head?” She asked. Adrien kissed her on the back of her hand.

“I was hoping you could tell me. The surveillance cameras were down so there is no footage, but when Nathalie tried to look for you she found your office door locked and you inside with that hit to the head.” Marinette looked at her fiancé with wide eyes. “What do you remember?”

Marinette tried to think. She remembered looking for something in her office, that’s right the sketches. Did she find them? Yes, they were in the locked drawer of her desk. She didn’t remember putting them there, but no one else had the key to that draw so no wonder they couldn’t find them. Nathalie came in, Marinette told her she had found the sketches and Nathalie left with them to give to another department.

“Someone else came to the office.” She remembered. 

“Who was it.” Adrien urged. “Try to remember m’lady, it’s important.”

Marinette closed her eyes. She desperately tried to picture what happened in her mind. There was a female voice yelling then nothing. Marinettte scrunched up her face trying to force her memories, but it was no use and she began to cry. “I can’t remember.” She wailed, holding her head.

“Hush now my love.” Adrien comforted, sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently cradled her in his arms. “We’ll figure out something, I’m sure we will.” Marinette stopped crying as Adrien wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Adrien, there was something I wanted to tell you about, something important for us.” Adrien’s face broke out into a broad grin.

“I know.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers as he brought his hand to rest on her belly. “Plagg told me and the doctors said everything is alright.” Marinette let out a sigh of relief that everything was fine, a small smile on her face at the joy in his eyes. “I’m so happy Marinette, and I love you so much.” 

It was still very early in the morning. The nurses came to check on Marinette and Adrien messaged Alya and Nino that she was awake and alright. They decided to keep their little secret to themselves for now, at least until they get to tell Marinette’s parents first. Not long after there was a soft knock on the door. Adrien was more than a little surprised to see Alix walk in.

“I thought you were in New York? When did you come back to Paris?” Alix gave Adrien a mischievous look.

“Well, my present self is in New York.” She replied before Fluff popped up to say hello. Adrien shook his head, he should have realised by the extra piercings and tattoos.

Marinette shifted herself higher up on the bed. When Bunnyx comes, this isn’t usually good news. Alix came over to her and gave her a hug.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t have prevented you from having to go through all of this, but there is only so much I can interfere with and this was important.” Marinette looked at Alix inquisitively.

“Then why are you here?” She asked. Alix’s face became serious.

“In the future, someone has kidnapped your daughter. That someone was also responsible for not only what happened to you yesterday, but for several other instances in the future.” Marinette felt Adrien grip her hand tighter as Alix continued. “I figured out that her getting away with what she did to you here set off a chain reaction of unfortunate events leading to Emma being kidnapped.”

“Emma.” Adrien whispered to himself with a smile. He couldn’t help but wonder what his little girl would look like. Marinette’s heart fluttered at the look of pure love in his face. She reached out and touched his cheek turning his eyes towards her.

“Focus now Kitty,” she gently said. “Daydreams later.” Adrien face went pink as he nodded at her.

“Like I said,” Alix continued. “I can’t interfere with a lot of events, but this person has to be stopped today. Marinette, you don’t remember what happened do you?” Marinette slowly shook her head. “And the surveillance cameras were down, but I was able to solve that problem so our little liar could be caught red handed.”

Taking out her watch she called her kwami. “Fluff, Clockwise.” Transformed into Bunnyx she opened her watch and a video began to play.

Adrien and Marinette sat stunned watching the footage. The camera was the one fixed in the hallway in front of Marinette’s office. Nathalie is seen walking out with the sketches. Moments later another woman shows up. “Lila!” Adrien seathed. In the footage, Marinette had her back turned to the glass doors and did not see her approach until Lila was already in the office. There was no audio, but there was clearly an exchange of words. Lila grabbed Marinette by the wrist trying to take her eternity bangle. Marinette fought her way out of it before both women looked up. This must have been the fire alarm. Marinette turned away to head for the door when Lila grabbed her arm, pulling her back and getting up into Marinette’s face. They argued before Marinette pushes her way past Lila again towards the door. Lila then grabs a paperweight off Marinette’s desk, hitting her head. 

Adrien audibly gasps watching his beloved be attacked on the screen. Instinctively, he held her tighter to him. The footage then shows Lila taking Marinette’s door key, locking it as she left. Bunnyx closed her watch looking back at the pair. A moment of silence passed before Adrien speaks. 

“I don’t understand though, if the surveillance cameras were down, how did you get the footage?” Bunnyx laughed with a hint of mischief in her eye. 

“I called in a favour from a friend.” She said as she walked towards the door. Opening it, she called out for someone to come in. Marinette and Adrien were surprised yet again when Max and Markov came in. 

“Greetings Marinette.” Markov buzzed as he entered the room. Max lent over to give her a kiss on both cheeks. He was about to reach out to shake Adrien’s hand when the blonde practically raced around the bed and picked the unsuspecting techie in a bear hug.

“Thank you so much for helping us. You have no idea what this means to me, to us.” Max chuckled, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“You’re more than welcome Adrien.” Max replied. “When Bunnyx explained that footage of Marinette’s office yesterday would be important in the future she helped us connect Markov to the downed system to access that particular camera. I must admit, I was shocked at what Lila had done. Despite her past actions, I never considered her capable of this.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “We also made another discovery, according to the company computer system, the surveillance system wasn’t scheduled for maintenance on that day, clearly it had been tampered with. This caused the short circuit that started the fire. Don’t worry though, we have handed everything over to the police,”

While Max was speaking, Marinette noticed Bunnyx was watching something intently on her watch, scrolling back and forth with her fingers. Then her face lit up.

“We did it, everything is as it should be and look here.” She turned the watch around so the others could see. Nadja Schmuck was broadcasting live.

“Extraordinary scenes here as Lila Rossi, daughter of a distinguished Italian diplomat, was arrested today for the attempted murder of rising fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The fiancé of renowned supermodel Adrien Agreste was found unconscious yesterday in her office when a fire broke out in the Gabriel Flagship building. Thanks to Paris’ own superhero Chat Noir, Miss Dupain-Cheng was saved and is now recovering in hospital. Here comes Miss Rossi now.”

Lila was brought out in handcuffs as she was escorted by Officer Raincomprix to an awaiting police car. Several reporters called out at her, but she gave no response. There was no sign or remorse in her face at all, only anger at having failed. It sent a shiver up Adrien’s spine.

Max and Markov made their goodbyes, promising to see everyone soon at the wedding before departing. Adrien came back to Marinette’s side, holding her to him as he saw tears welling in her eyes.

“Don’t cry Bugaboo.” He soothed. “Everything is okay now, really okay, isn’t that right Bunnyx?” Bunnyx nodded placing a hand on Marinette’s arm.

“The future is as is should be. I can’t tell you exactly, but let's just say Lila Rossi won't be a thorn in your sides anymore.” Marinette took one hand away from Adrien to place over Bunnyx’s on her arm.

“Thank you for everything.” Bunnyx just smiled and shook her head.

“No, thank you.” She smiled, taking Marinette’s hand “For trusting me with a miraculous.” Standing up, she hugged Adrien, that playfulness back in her eye. 

“Well, I guess I can’t really call you Minibug and Kitten Noir anymore can I, but present day Alix will be on her way from New York soon to be at the wedding, I promise. Burrow!” And in a flash of light, she was gone. 

******

After a few days, Marinette was allowed to leave the hospital. The sky was grey, and the rain drizzled down, but it didn’t dampen Adrien’s enthusiasm. Marinette had to smile to herself as she watched him bounce around the room gathering up her things. 

“What are you up to Kitty?” She eventually asked. Adrien had a twinkle in his eye that she instantly recognised as him being up to something. He unexpectedly picked her up, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

“I have a surprise for you, but when I tell you to, you have to close your eyes and not peek alright.” Marinette looked at him inquisitively. What’s her impulsive Kitty gone and done now? Already in the last few days he’d bought a huge bouquet of flowers, a diamond pendant necklace, and a day spa voucher for her, Alya and Chloe for next week. She had told him to stop showing her with gifts, but every time she did he would just shrug and smile. What was she going to do with him?

Adrien carefully guided her to where his bodyguard had the car parked. It was undercover, so she was protected from the rain for now. They soon took a turn down an unfamiliar area. The place was absolutely beautiful, with stunning gardens and immaculate houses. She was taking in all the view when suddenly everything went black and a soft cloth was being tied over her eyes. “Sorry m’lady.” Adrien chuckled. “But you’re just going to have to trust me from here.” Marinette nodded as she felt Adrien’s hand take hers.

After a few more minutes, the car came to a stop. Marinette didn’t move, but heard Gorilla get out of the car. “Wait a minute.” She heard Adrien say, then closer to her ear. “Wait here.” She nodded as she heard him exit the car. The next thing she knew, her door was being opened and once again Adrien was taking her hand.

“Careful as you get out of the car, it's still raining a bit but I have an umbrella here.” Marinette smiled.

“It’s okay, I never minded the rain anyway.”

Allowing Adrien to guide her she stepped out of the car. Adrien wrapped his free arm around her waist, bringing her forward. She heard a gate open, then a few steps more before they stopped.

“Alright, are you ready now?” Adrien could hardly contain the excitement in his voice.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She responded. Adrien untied the cloth and let it drop from her eyes.

Marinette stood in stunned silence, but only for a moment before she started jumping up and down. “No way!” She yelled out. “This can’t be real. Adrien tell me I’m dreaming.”

“Well, if you’re dreaming then so am I.” He answered. Marinette looked up at him, tears of pure joy in her eyes. He wrapped his arm back around her waist. “It’s our dream Princess. Our dream come true.”

Marinette couldn’t believe it. Months ago she had shown Adrien a picture of this very house up for sale and told him how cute it was, how she could picture living somewhere like that. Of course her impulsive, silly, wonderful Kitty would run out and buy it for her, her dream home. The rain continued to pour down around them, but she didn’t care. Reaching up to touch his face he smiled at her with so much love in those emerald eyes. Standing on her tiptoes, he held her close as he kissed her, under their umbrella in the rain.

Heading inside she was once again overwhelmed by how beautiful everything was. The furniture, the ornaments, the dressings. It was all so familiar. She stopped in her tracks looking at her fiancé. “You’ve been through my Pinterest haven’t you?” Adrien blushed.

“Maybe.” He replied. “I had a little help though.” Just then Tikki popped out with a little wave. 

“I might have guessed. Any other co-conspirators?” Plagg then emerged with a smug look on his face.

“I’m proud to say I had nothing to do with it.” Adrien shook his head.

“Oh and I’m sure that little set up for you and Tikki in the bedroom had absolutely nothing to do you whatsoever?” Adrien queried dripping in sarcasm. Plagg was left with his mouth gaping as Tikki came over to him.

“I’d like to see it Plagg.” She said the Cat Kwami’s face breaking out into a toothy grin.

“This way Sugarcube.” And he took her away.

Marinette looked back at Adrien as he once again took her hand. “I did have some help with this room.” Opening the door Marinette found her own sewing room. “I got your mother’s opinion on what you would need. Nthalie helped a bit too. Sewing and fabric isn’t exactly my thing and I really wanted to make sure you had everything you needed.” 

Marinette walked around the room, touching lightly her new sewing machine, the mannequin, the fabrics and anything else she could imagine she would need. Walking back to Adrien, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. “This is all so wonderful.” He heard muffled in his shirt and his heart was full. He pulled her in tighter to him, resting his chin on her head.

“There’s another room I want to show you, but I think I need your opinion on this one.” Guiding her down the hall he opened another door. To Marinette’s surprise the room was practically empty. Adrien opened the curtains and outside was the most beautiful view of the garden and grounds. “I thought that maybe you might like to decorate this one.” He said walking back to her and placing a hand on her belly. “For the nursery.”

Marinette could feel the tears starting to prick at her eyes again. Just when she thought she couldn’t anymore, she just keeps on falling in love with him all over again. “I wish I could have gotten to tell you myself, but I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.” Adrien tilted her chin up to him.

“It’s alright Bug, I’m ecstatic either way. Besides, you’ll get to tell me yourself next time.” Marinette could feel her face turning red and was only mildly annoyed at the Chat grin on his face as he pulled her in for another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Nino was feeling a distinct case of déjà vu as he watched his best friend pace around his bedroom wringing his hands.

“Dude, will you just sit down for like 10 minutes and pull yourself together?” Adrien stopped mid stride in his near empty room before sitting down on his bed next to Nino. The mansion had been finally sold and almost everything, bar the bare minimum, had been moved out. “You know, this is the last time you’ll ever be in this room, does it feel, I don’t know, weird or sad or something!” 

Adrien looked around his childhood bedroom. His eyes came to rest on the place his piano once stood. Aside from the piano, there wasn’t really much else he had wanted to keep. The piano meant more than just an instrument he enjoyed playing. It reminded him of his mother. Some of his fondest childhood memories was his mother teaching him to play as a little boy. It had already been moved to take pride of place in their new home. Adrien smiled to himself. 

“No, it’s not weird and I don’t feel that sad about it. I never felt much like this house was a home, at least not after mother was gone. Sure there are some memories here. You know this was where I finally told Marinette I was falling in love with her and kissed her. Then later that night I found out she was Ladybug, that the girl who was my trusted partner, who I had been in love with since the beginning was the same girl I’d fallen for on the other side of the mask. It’s one of the happiest memories of my life.” Nino smiled at how Adrien’s eyes lit up talking about that night. “But there’s a lot of painful memories too, of my father’s coldness, of being shut in, of being lonely and wanting to be free.” Adrien sighed heverly before smiling and looking back at Nino. “Today is a new start. I decided that today was the day I would walk away from this place and never look back.”

Nino regarded his friend for a moment. “Then why all the pacing dude? You’re not nervous are you?” Adrien tugged at his collar and tie trying to avoid eye contact with the DJ. 

“No.” He said a little too loudly. “ What makes you say that?” Nino shook his head and laughed. 

“A hunch I guess.” He teased with a shoulder bump. Adrien’s face broke into a smile and he laughed with his friend. 

“Yeah, okay you got me. But I’m more worried about Marinette. I mean, what if she trips on her dress or something, she’d be mortified. Not to mention the baby and...” Nino shook his head with a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Bro, you know she would have thought about all those things. Besides, she’ll have her Dad holding her, I’m sure everything will be fine.” Nino wrapped an arm around his friend. “I’m so happy for you dude.” Adrien knew he really meant it. He looked at his friend with a more serious look on his face.

“You’re more than my best friend to me you know Nino. You’re like the brother I never had. There is no one else I would want standing by my side today.” Nino smiled shyly at Adrien’s words.

“You know I’ll always be here for you bro.” There was a knock at the door and Nathalie came in.

“It’s time to go now Adrien. You don’t want to be late.” Nathalie’s words might still have that same formal tone she always had, but the smile on her face after she spoke was warm and genuine. 

“Wow Nathalie, you look amazing.” Adrien had rarely seen Nathlie outside her business attire, but here she was in a flowing dress with her hair down. He went over and hugged her. Nathalie was taken aback at first, but she was starting to get use the hugs Adrien had been giving her lately. “You know you will always be family Nathalie. It means the world you being here today.” Nathalie smiled shyly patting him on the shoulder before she walked back out. 

“I think we all know Adrien isn’t going to be the one that’s late.” Plagg said as he juggled several pieces of cheese in his arms.

“Be fair Plagg.” Wayzz called out from Nino’s jacket. “It’s the bride's prerogative to be late.” Adrien scrunched up his nose at his Kwami. 

“Seriously Plagg. Do you have to stink up my jacket with that stuff today of all days. You know there will be cheese platters at the reception.”

“I don’t trust you to remember.” Plagg scoffed. “We both know you’ll be too busy staring at Pigtails all day to remember to feed me, so I’m coming prepared.” He quipped, diving into Adrien’s pocket. 

Adrien and Nino just looked at each other and laughed as they headed out to door.

******

“Ahh, I'm going to be late!” Marinette was frantically racing around the room looking for the pins to hold her veil in place.

“Calm down girl, you’re fine, there’s plenty of time. Here let me.” Alya took the pins off her and carefully fixed the flowing veil in place. “Are those flats your wearing?” Marinette looked down at the shoes on her feet. They were every bit bridal, minus the heals. 

“I’m not planning on tripping over my feet today.” Alya laughed at her best friend. Marinette had really thought of everything.

“Oh Marinette, you look so beautiful.” Tikki beamed at her chosen. Trixx and Pollen nodded in agreement. 

“I have to say, I’m sure Adrikins isn’t going to know what hit him.” Chloe chimed in from her position on the hotel bed, champagne flute in hand. The girls decided to pamper themselves for the night at Chloe’s invitation to her Father’s hotel. The morning had been quite hectic with hair and make up coming in as well and Vincent taking lots of candid shots. “By the way, thanks for bringing Pollen along.” Chloe cheek nuzzled her kwami.

“You deserve a few days together.” Marinette smiled

“So what’s this I heard about no honeymoon? Surely Adrien wouldn’t turn stingy on you now?” Marinette laughed shaking her head.

“I said it was a postponed honeymoon. We didn’t realise that the wedding was almost on top of the launch for the Spring line. In two weeks we will be going to Monte Carlo for a proper honeymoon and in the meantime we will be settling into the new house and start work on the nursery.” Alya wrapped Marinette up into a hug.

“I still can’t believe on top of everything I’m going to be Auntie Alya. Girl I swear with the surprises you keep pulling you and Adrien are going to be the death of me.” 

“Don’t forget about Auntie Chloe too.” Chloe interjected, getting up to join in the group hug. “You sure there’s only one in there because you know Alya is going to hog all the hugs.” Alya feigned offence as Marinette shook her head with a giggle.

“There is definitely only one, and I’m sure there will be plenty of hugs to go around.” Marinette’s heart filled with joy at how loved baby Emma already was. A knock came to the door and Chloe opened it to find Sabine on the other side.

“The cars are here dear…” She began before she fell speechless at the sight of her daughter. “Oh Marinette, you are a vision. Adrien is so lucky to have you.” The two embraced before Marinette looked back at her mother, tears evident in the older woman’s eyes.

“Don’t cry yet mumma, your make up will run.” Sabine’s face broke into a broad smile.

“I’m just so happy dear, now quickly, we don’t want to leave Adrien waiting.” Sabine started to head out the door before calling back. “Don’t forget your kwami’s.” Chloe stood there still holding the door open, mouth gaping at Alya before both eyes turned back towards Marinette. A bright flush crept across the bride’s face.

“I’ll explain on the way.” She said.

****  
Adrien stood at the altar with Nino and the Priest as they waited for his bride. A strong mix of nerves and excitement had him bouncing on his toes. The gothic church had been slowly filling up with their family and friends. So many of their friends from High School came to celebrate with them, but what really surprised him was that Kagami arrived with Luka. He had been so caught up the last few weeks he hadn’t really had a chance to catch up with his old fencing partner. Maybe later. 

Trying to shake off his nervous energy, Adrien looked at his watch for at least the 5th time in the last 2 minutes. Nino put a hand on his shoulder, drawing the blonde’s eyes to him.

“Dude, stop worrying, she’ll be here. She’s been waiting for this day since she was 14.” Adrien felt a small blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Her and I both.” He still couldn’t believe this was finally happening. His Lady, his Princess, his Marinette was going to be his wife. Just then they saw Marinette’s father walk outside and Juleka and Rose closed the doors. Adrien grabbed Nino’s arm, a wide grin across his face. “She’s here.”

Moments later the organist began to play the bridal march. The doors opened and Adrien could feel tears start to well in his eyes. She was nothing short of a vision, and he could hardly breathe. Holding onto her father’s arm, she glided down the aisle towards him, lead by Alya and Chloe. Marinette’s dress was a classic princess style with beads and lace detail and long lace sleeves. There was no train on the dress, but her veil flowed long behind her adorned with a crown of white and soft pink flowers that complimented the deep red bridesmaid dresses. Marinette’s eyes were sparkling, her smile soft. Adrien knew he would never be able to describe it, only how radiant she looked in it. 

They stood there together, before everyone they cared about, and declared their love to the world. Emerald eyes on bluebell, fulfilling the promises they had privately made. Exchanging rings Adrien held Marinette’s hands until it was time to kiss the bride. Lifting the veil, she saw that Chat glint in his eye as he cupped her face with his hand, gently placing his other hand on her waist. “I love you m’lady.” He whispered to her. 

“I love you too my Kitty.” She whispered back before he kissed her amongst the clapping and cheers of their nearest and dearest. Then the Priest announced the words Adrien had so longed to hear. “I now present to you Monsieur and Madame Agreste.” 

*******  
“...but when everything is said and done, my best friend realised that the girl of his dreams was right under his nose, or should I say right behind him in class.” Nino’s comments were met with a knowing laughter from their former classmates as he continued his speech. “So can I ask you all to raise a glass to Adrien and Marinette, who drove us crazy with their blindness, but blinded us by their love.”

Everyone raised a glass and toasted the couple clapping and cheering. Adrien lent over to his bride's ear as he clapped. “Do you think Alya wrote the speech for him?” 

“Definitely.” Marinette nodded with a laugh. She knew there was no way Nino would have come up with that cheesy ending all on his own. Nino then cleared his throat calling everyone’s attention back. 

“I’d now like to invite the bride and groom to take to the dance floor.” 

Adrien stood up bowing low and extending his hand out to Marinette with a cheeky wink. She’d seen him do it so many times as Chat she could almost see the cat ears on his head. With that sparkle in her eye she let him lead her to the dance floor as one of their favourite love songs was performed by the band. Taking her in his arms, nothing else in the world existed as they moved to the music. 

“You know I still remember the first time we danced together.” Marinette pulled back slightly to look at him. “At Chloe’s party remember.”

“Of course I remember.” Marinette could feel herself starting to blush and Adrien could help but smile to himself. 

“I should have known then that I could have danced with you forever.” Marinette rested her head against his chest. 

“Flatterer.” Adrien presses a kiss to the top of her head as other couples soon joined them on the dance floor. 

After the bridal dance, Adrien stepped aside for Marinette to dance with her father. As they had their dance, the groom made his way around the room, greeting friends who had travelled far and wide to celebrate with them. Sabine was talking to Nathalie, and Adrien really hoped that maybe they could be friends. Nathalie and his bodyguard were about the only family he had left and it was important to him that they would always feel they belonged. Knowing Marinette’s parents though, they were never the type to leave anyone behind and he was filled with joy at the genuine smile on Nathalie’s face when she caught his eye. 

“I’m glad you and Marinette finally found your way to each other.” Adrien turned to find Kagami standing next to him. Adrien nodded with a soft smile. “I guess I missed all the excitement while I was in Japan.” 

“Well, you were right. There always was someone else, even though I couldn’t see it then.” Kagami cast her eyes away as Adrien watched Marinette laugh while dancing with her father. As much as Kagami had wanted Adrien back then, she knew deep down he was always drawn to Marinette, even though he was completely oblivious to it. In many ways her pursuit to the Olympic team was almost an escape from having to watch him slowly fall in love with someone else. Coming back, she was prepared for dealing with the pain of seeing them together, although it didn’t hurt her as much as she thought it would. 

“So, you and Luka huh?” Adrien teased. There was the slightest touch of pink in Kagami’s cheeks.

“We will see.” She responded. “Things are just going slow for the time. My mother can’t stand him of course but, since I left home she can’t boss me around anymore.” Adrien saw Kagami’s gaze drift across the room to the musician, who gave her a wave as he talked to his sister Juleka and Rose. “He calms me.” She said honestly. “His music, his voice… it calms the raging storm.” Adrien placed a hand on the Japanese girls shoulder. 

“I’m happy for you Kagami.” She looked at him with a soft smile. 

“You too.” She responded. “Both of you.” Kagami then turned, returning to Luka. Adrien looked back to the dance floor as the song finished to see Marinette hugging her father, a tear evident in the baker’s eye. The giant man offered his daughter his arm as he led her back to her new husband. 

“I know you will, but make sure you look after my little girl.” Tom said. Adrien took Marinette once again by the hand. 

“All my life.” The blonde responded, looking into her eyes. Tom took his leave as Adrien led his bride across to the other side of the room. Gently he placed a hand on her belly. 

“How are you both doing? Not to tired yet?” Marinette shook her head. 

“I could never be tired today.” Looking around, Marinette realised they were standing near the bandstand. She soon noticed ‘that look’ in Adrien’s eyes. The one where she knew he was up to something. 

“Adrien?” She asked, but he only grinned and winked at her before taking to the stage. 

“Could I get everyone’s attention please.” The crowd soon quietened down as they moved in closer. 

“I just want to thank you all for being here today, especially those of you who came back from overseas to celebrate with us it means a lot.” Catching Alix’s eye, she gave him a two fingered salute before he continued. 

“Many people have asked me over the last few months when did I realise Marinette was the one. As some of you have delighted in pointing out, I’d been falling for for years, but was too oblivious to notice.” There was a roar of laughter from they crowd. Of course, there was a handful who knew the real reason why, what with all the secret identities, his devotion to Ladybug and Marinette’s stubborn refusal to acknowledge her feelings for Chat. But since not everyone was privy to that information, Adrien was more than happy to cop the brunt of everyone’s long wait for them to get together. 

“There was one moment though that made me realise that this beautiful woman beside me was more than just a friend, that I’d fallen completely for her and I never wanted to be with anyone else.” Stepping away from the microphone, Adrien held out his hand towards Marinette to join him as they sat at the piano. Readying his hands over the keys, he began to play, and Marinette knew the music before he even began to sing. 

“No more talk of darkness, forget those wide eyes fears. I’m here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you...” In an instant Marinette was transported back to that moment to the Charity Auction rehearsal, only this time she wasn’t shaking with her back to him. When the moment came for her part, she looked him in the eyes so that he knew that she meant every word. Among the guests, Alya gave a wink to Chloe who nodded in return, both girls convinced it was their scheming on that day that finally got these two love struck dorks together. 

“Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that’s all I ask of you,” As everyone cheered, Adrien got to do what he missed doing the first time they sang it, taking Marinette’s face in his hands to kiss. 

Before too much longer, Adrien and Marinette waved goodbye amongst a flurry of confetti, Alya proudly waving with the bouquet she caught earlier. Safely in the quiet of the limo, Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s chest as he held her in his arms. The events of the day flooded over him. Maybe it was the cat in him, but he could help but think she was really his and nothing was ever taking her away from him. 

Stepping into their home, Tikki and Plagg cheek hugged their chosen before flying away into their own little hideout. Adrien wrapped his bride into his arms, his emerald eyes drowning in the sea of love in her blue. He never wanted to stop falling in love with her and he knew he never would. Marinette laced her fingers around the back of his neck as he held her close. “Happy?” She whispered breathlessly against his ear. Adrien brought one hand around to caress the ever so slight bulge of her belly. 

“More than I ever thought was possible.” He said as he held her tighter. “I love you with everything that I am m’lady and I love our baby Emma so much already. Your my everything and nothing will ever change that. I’ll always be your Chat Noir, and you will always be my Ladybug. You and me against the world remember?” Marinette pulled back looking up at him, her hand gently touching his face. 

“Always.” She responded. Standing on her toes she brought his lips to hers as she ran her fingers through his golden hair. A feeling of absolute warmth and contentment washed over Adrien as he stood there kissing her, his partner, his best friend, his wife. Holding her in their own home, he knew there was no where on earth he would ever want to be but by her side, because by her side, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank every single one of you who have stuck through both of these stories. Your comments, love and support mean more than you know. This is the end of this AU, but there will be more stories and one-shots to come, so be sure to follow for those.


End file.
